MISSION ON THE HIGH SEAS
by mssupertigz
Summary: Story takes place mid S3 with Hannah. Chuck realizes that she isn't the one that he wants to be with. Now that he hopes he has made the right decision, a new mission has them sailing the Arctic Waters looking for Intel that the Navy thinks is being smuggled off the ship and sold to the highest bidder. Will love finally come there way or will it be one deadly threat.
1. Chapter 1

Hi and thanks for stopping by. This story takes place mid S3 and will start with Chuck's relationship with Hannah, which will lead into another Charah adventure. Sarah realizes that she needs to step up to the plate or she'll lose Chuck, and maybe this time it could be for good.

Please drop me a line or two and let me know what you think. And finally a shout out to Tpsoftballdad for his input.

Thanks for reading. Mssupertigz

CHAPTER 1

It had been several painful weeks since Chuck came back from his first solo mission, and Sarah missed him. Missed talking to him, seeing him at odd times, missing the way he would smile at her, his subtle touches that felt like currents surging through a wire. In all honestly, she missed everything about him. But what added to her loss was that 'they' didn't talk about the mission or talk about anything since someone new had taken an interest in him. But she couldn't blame this attractive brunette for threating what she had with Chuck because there wasn't anything to fight for or was there. Sarah had made that clear after they had come back from Prague. Or maybe it was the fact that she too, was tossed a curve ball, that began to toss her feelings into overdrive as she had allowed herself to be smitten by Shaw. He had something that she thought she needed and when Chuck started seeing Hannah it made sense. And somehow, he knew how to use that against any possibility of being back with Chuck.

It started out small with subtle touches, then small gestures like him bringing her coffee, then meals and not including the massages. But it was what he said and how he said it that made her feel needed. To fill that void that she felt, needed to be filled. Chuck came down the stairs after another date with Hannah and again he had that spry in his step that she had seen before. The same one he had with her when they were together. This time it was as a harder pill to swallow.

She blamed herself for a long time, for helping turn him into someone she didn't want him to become. She blamed herself for not listening to Chuck, really listening to him even after he told her how he felt, and even after she watched his speech on the USB drive that Carina gave him, she still didn't do anything. But things seemed to get back to normal, their normal, Sarah was able to breathe. But after the museum attack, she figured something had happened and they were back to where they were. Maybe, he saw something or heard something but whatever it was. It was the beginning of slow this painful distance between them that was breaking up what they had or could have had if Sarah had listened and acted a long time ago.

"Hey."

Sarah looked up as to not bring any unwanted attention to her and how she felt about him, but as he sat down beside her, she felt like that high school girl who wanted the popular boy to notice her.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Great."

Even his 'greats' were different.

Casey and Shaw came back in which thankfully diverted her thoughts. But now she hoped that this meeting would end soon so she could too disappear long enough that one man would not see her and one that she wanted to see her would.

Chuck looked over to her and saw that something was different, but he didn't want to ask cause, he had been down that road before with her and had been shot down several times. But this was Sarah. The meeting was over, and Sarah got up and left, Chuck followed her, but she had walked into the bathroom. Chuck looked at his watch, he had to pick up Hannah and if he didn't leave now, he wouldn't make it in time. Chuck looked at the door and raised his hand to knock. He wanted to say goodbye, it was the least he could do. Raising his hand, planning to knock, he lowered it then walked away. Sarah opened the door and saw the back of him walking up the stairs.

**The next day**

"Are you sure this is the right time? Maybe we need to look at this again."

"Sarah, it's the right time and we need to move on with this. After Paris, and how successful that was, he is ready to be on his own. The Intersect was meant for an agent to be able to do the job on their own."

"So, the training wheels are off?"

"Yes, soon Casey. We have done what we can for him, and he needs to know that one day soon he won't need us, any of us."

Sarah didn't like what she was hearing. This had been her world, her life for the last three years and now some guy from DC thinks that he can come in here and change that. Shaw left leaving Casey standing behind her. "Our boy's growing up, huh?" When we first met him, did you ever think that we would be here today?"

"No."

Casey walked past her. "Well he's turning into a spy. That's a good thing."

Whispering her answer. "Is it?"

**Hours later**

Chuck looked at his phone and saw that it was Castle. He walked past Hannah and gave her a smile and squeezed her hand as he headed over to the Home Theatre. Looking back to see if anyone saw him walking in here, he slipped under the trap door and headed to Castle. Chuck walked in and saw the looks on Casey's, Shaw's and Sarah's faces as he sat down.

Shaw walked to the front of room and placed a file down. "Thanks for coming back Chuck."

"No problem, what's up?"

"The three of us have been talking and since you came back from Paris, we have seen tremendous growth and you have shown that you're quite capable of running an op by yourself."

"Thanks guys, I am only as good as my team."

"Yes, speaking of this team. We feel that you are ready to take on more solo ops and start thinking about where you see yourself with your own team."

"But you all are my team, I don't understand." Chuck looking worried.

Sarah turned to face him. "Chuck, what Shaw is trying to say, is that we knew that the Intersect was developed to assist an agent to become independent and not rely on a team."

Chuck looked around.

"It's time to bring out the big boy bike Bartowski." Casey giving his two cents on the discussion.

Chuck slid into his seat. What he was hearing now sounded like muffled voices. As Shaw, Sarah and Casey still talked Chuck had stopped listening. Shaw got up and left. Shortly Sarah and Casey left too. Chuck saw the file and turned it to face him. The file read Charles Carmichael. Chuck opened it and saw his file. It had a lot more intel in it, and it had every mission and every achievement listed in it as well. Chuck turned to the last page and in black and white it read. _**Agent is ready to become independent pending certification.**_ Chuck knew that this meant that they wanted him to become a full fledge agent with the CIA. But as Chuck closed his file, he looked up and saw her and as Sarah looked up at him, he wasn't too sure.

Chuck got up and pushed his chair in and headed to the back to take the stairs. Sarah saw the chair empty and looked up and followed him. Catching him before he reached the stairs, she stopped, and at first, she didn't know what to say. So she smiled till the words came to her. "Hey. Uh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess I've gotten used to us being a team, you know."

"Well we're not going anywhere yet. But Shaw is right. At some point I'm just going to be standing in your way, and not just professionally."

Chuck sees her look change.

"R-igh-t. Are you sure you're okay with the whole Hannah thing?"

Trying not to let it affect her. "Oh, I shouldn't have given you a hard time. She's great and (a longer pause than usual)…"

"How do you think I feel about you and Shaw? I mean, you two are perfect together. It's disgusting."

"Oh?"

"In a heartwarming kind of way?" Chuck sighs deeply. "Look, all I know is the guy carried you out of Castle on his back while you were both in danger. So, if I have to see you with someone else it might as well be a hero, right?"

Sarah now knew, what was the reason was. He had seen her in his arms. But for Chuck each word was a painful reminder that she was losing him and even if his words were truthful it wouldn't make a difference. But Chuck didn't know that his words were heard, and he wasn't okay with her and Shaw as she wasn't okay with Hannah and him. Chuck smiled slightly but Sarah's eye cried out to him. _'Don't you see me, I'm right here. I'm not leaving.' _

Chuck looked at her again as he turned on his heels. "I'll see ya."

Chuck headed upstairs leaving Sarah replaying the conversation in her head. She felt that it wasn't over and headed up hoping to catch him. But when she reached the parking lot, she stared out and there he was just standing there. He turned around, looking hurt and confused. "Ch-u-c-k!" as she was slightly out of breath but sighed a huge relief as she looked at him. "I thought you left."

"I did too."

Sarah walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck. Sarah leaned in and whispered. "Why didn't you leave?" Chuck looks up after awhile. "Cause she's not the one I want to be with." Sarah looks up. Chuck turns giving her a very divided look. Sarah leans in and kisses him. Chuck stands there, but welcomes the kiss. It was their first kiss that wasn't spy related, it was real.

Chuck brings her into a warm embrace but still continues to kiss her. Sarah finally breaks the kiss. "Talk to me?"

"When I saw you with you Shaw it killed me. But at the same time before that Hannah kissed me and it felt good. But to be honest it wasn't the person I wanted to kiss, then I saw you and Shaw and how things between you too had changed." '_It made sense as why he went with Hannah.'_

"Why did you come?"

"I stood by and watched you with Jill and I did nothing. I watched you kiss Lou and it felt like a knife. And now seeing you with Hannah I knew I was losing you and I couldn't let that happen. So I…."

Chuck takes her hand like he had many times before and looks up. "This feels right. It always has."

Sarah squeezes his hand back. "So now what?"

"I don't know. I know that I have to say something to Hannah before it goes any further."

"That would be the best."

Chuck still has his eyes on her. "And, this?"

"I don't know."

Sarah held him close, standing alone in the parking lot, not sure what to do next. It had made sense in their hearts but in reality, it was going to be harder to make it work. They kissed once more before Chuck headed back to work, but this kiss was emotionally intense and full of love.

Chuck headed home as the last half of his shift lasted longer than he had planned but it gave him the excuse not to meet up with Hannah. But now he had to figure out what to say to her now that things had changed with Sarah and him. And the fact that he had slept with Hannah made things worse. But when he closed his eyes it was Sarah that finally, again was only person he thought of as he went to sleep.

**Early evening the next day**

Hannah waited for Chuck at the restaurant along with her parents, who were in town and wanted to meet the man that their daughter was seeing and whom gave her the job. Chuck arrived a bit late on purpose waiting around the corner trying to figure out what to say to her.

Chuck walked up to the table and introduced himself then looked at Hannah. "Hey can we talk?"

Hannah gets up and excuses herself and walks off with Chuck. "Are you ok, Chuck? What's the matter?"

Chuck looks at her but doesn't keep her stare. "You know how much I like you right?"

"What?"

"Hannah, there are things in my life that you can't understand, and I can't explain them to you. I've been dishonest and it's not fair to you. So, I have to end this…. because you deserve to be with someone who you can know completely and I…"

"I thought you were a nice guy?"

"No, I am a nice guy."

"No, you're not a nice guy. We slept together the other night and now your dumping me?"

"No, it's not like that?"

"Then how is it? Explain it to me?"

Chuck diverted his eyes again. "It's her isn't it, this Sarah." Chuck stayed quiet. "Did you sleep with her?"

"It's not like that and no. We have a unique relationship and I thought that – that door was closed but its not. And before this goes any further, I had to come clean."

"Well you did, and I am glad that it makes you feel better but you're the most inconsiderate person I know. I hope that you can sleep at night."

Hannah walks backs to her table as Chuck exits the restaurant.

Chuck walked home which helped him to come to terms with what had transpired earlier. Her words still stung, that he was a terrible person. '_He did the right thing didn't he?'_ Yeah, they slept together, he slept with Jill and well we know how that turned out. Not to say that Hannah was strategically placed there to come into his life at the exact moment on the plane. But it was just that, they slept together. But it wasn't love especially if what you saw in front of you, wasn't the person you wanted to be with. And everything you said or did always brought you back to that other person. Chuck rounded the corner from the streets entrance and walked through the arch and there she was. Staring at the fountain. He stopped shy of the courtyard and looked at her. He welcomed all the times they had shared their feelings and their future at that fountain, even when they said that their fake relationship was over. Fake as it looked on paper it was far from that in reality. She knew him and he knew her.

From day one there was a connection that no spy manual could ever write. Maybe the works of Shakespeare or Elizabeth Barret Browning could write their story or how they continued to find and fight for each other.

Chuck cleared his throat not to startle her. Sarah sat up and smiled but when she saw the look on his face, she knew it didn't go well. She hated being the reason why. She had to say something, do something before she would have lost him forever.

Chuck sat on the edge of the fountain like he had done many times before facing Sarah who put her feet flat on the cement. Sarah leaned in and grabbed his hands that were resting on his knees. "It didn't go well did it."

Chuck shook his head. Then lowered his head to rest on her arms. Sarah laid her head on his. They stayed quiet for that moment till they heard a car back fire. Chuck sat up and looked at her. "Now what?"

"Whatever you want. If you need sometime to get over Hannah I understand. I'll wait."

Chuck placed his hands in hers. Then leaned in and kissed her. It was nice and not what Sarah had expected. She lingered a little longer just in case this was it for awhile.

Chuck got up and headed to his door and Sarah turned to leave. "You want to come in?"

Sarah looked at him. "We can order in. I haven't eaten have you?"

Sarah shook her head. "Then it's settled."

The rest of the evening was quiet, but it was just the two of them. They sat on the couch snuggled tight under a blanket as Chuck had fallen asleep and Sarah didn't want to move or wake him. So, she stayed watching TV with the sound down. He was restless at first as he always was when he slept but when his breathing tapered, she knew he was relaxing.

He had dozed for about an hour and when he woke up and saw that Sarah hadn't left, he was thankful. "Your still here?"

"Had no where to be?"

"What time is it?"

Sarah grabbed her phone and showing Chuck the time. "I better go I got the early shift."

"I don't understand why a yogurt shop would need to be open early? Noon I can see."

"I guess some people like their yogurt."

Sarah got up and headed to the door. Chuck followed and reached for the doorknob. "Sorry that I fell asleep."

Sarah smiled then leaned in for a hug. "No worries."

They kissed goodnight and Chuck was going to walk with her, but she turned. "It's okay. See you in the morning."

**Late Morning**

Chuck walked into the Buy More and was bombarded by Morgan's questions about Hannah and why she had quit first thing this morning. Chuck looked down at his buddy. "She quit?" Not surprised but it would have been weird seeing her at work after what happened last night. "She was our best Nerd Herder next to you of course."

"Did she give a reason?"

"Yeah she said it was personal?"

"Well don't you know why. She's your girlfriend."

"Yeah about that buddy. "

"Not the brunette? You don't have any luck with brunettes, do you!"

"I guess I don't."

Chuck reached for his phone. Morgan saw who it was. "Well maybe the blonde has always been the one? "

_'If only Morgan knew that he was right.' _Chuck thought to himself.

Chuck slid his phone to talk. "Yeah I can, give me 10 minutes."

Chuck put his phone away and kept busy hoping that Morgan would leave his side so he could sneak out but wherever he went Morgan followed. Chuck finally ditched him, when a crowd of people came in and he snuck out running across the street.

Casey and Sarah stood facing the screen as Chuck snuck in and Beckman appeared. "Good afternoon team." " Good afternoon General." They all repeated. "I have called this meeting to discuss your next mission." Beckman brought up a video of the Arctic Ocean then the USA Icebreaker Polarstern. "A Naval mission General?"

"Yes Casey."

"We have been asked to find and recover naval mission logs that they believe were smuggled off the ship and found in a hotel of one Josef Muir." Chuck flashed.

"Josef Muir former Russian Agent charged with selling Government secrets to the Chinese. Also, the charges were dropped when all the witness were either killed or too scared to say anything."

"Thanks Chuck. We will have you three meet the USA Icebreaker Polarstern as it passes the half way point to the Baltic Sea where you will board mid float."

"Nice, I haven't done that in years."

Chuck looked less thrilled. "A ship General?"

"One of our finest."

Beckman showed a picture. "I wouldn't say that she's top notch."

"Looks can be deceiving." Chuck commented.

"You fly out in two hours. Pack for winter. Will debrief with you once you arrive on deck. Your contact when you arrive is Commander Master Chief Brampton Jennings and Petty Officer Rhett Olafsson."

Casey headed to the back grabbing his arsenal for the trip. Sarah slipped into the back room grabbing three winter parkas and winter boots. Chuck grabbed three back packs and walked in as Sarah piled the table with warm fluffy white camouflage parkas. Chuck opened the back packs and tossed the white parkas inside. "Why white? Aren't we heading to Russia?"

Sarah looked up. "We are but we could be outside for some time and we need to stay warm."

"And look like polar bears?" Sarah laughed and tossed a pair of mittens at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"About the mission?"

"That too, but what happened last night?"

"It is what it is?"

Sarah walked up to him facing her back against the door as she closed it behind her. "So, where do we stand?" Chuck walked up to her. And touched her hand bringing it to his chest. Opening her hand and laying it flat against his chest. "You always had my heart?"

"And that's your answer."

"And maybe this?"

Chuck lowered head to be at the same level as hers then brushed his lips gently over hers almost like they were asking for permission to kiss her. The kiss picked up pretty quick as they didn't have to wait any more or ask themselves will they or won't they.

Chuck finally let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her supporting her back and head as Sarah slid her arms around him and felt his warm body against her skimpy Orange Orange outfit. The kiss was intense and long overdue. As they continued to be alone and lazily kiss, it was soon interrupted when Casey's voice blared across Castle. "Don't forget the sun goggles."

Chuck smiled then kissed her forehead. "We better finish up here?"

"Yeah we better."

**Two hours later**

The three waited while the cargo aircraft they were taking had loaded their gear. Beckman had made arrangements to piggyback on this flight to Germany then a SH- 3D SEA KING would then fly them to the drop point where the Polarstein would be coming through heading to Russia. This was their first Naval operation that required them to board a ship. Chuck's last time on a ship got him in a bit of hot water with Sarah and the Von Kirk debacle. Hoping this would be different now that they were back together. Words that he liked hearing and saying. Casey whistled getting their attention. Chuck adjusted his huge back pack as he ascended the ramp into the belly of the beast. Chuck looked up at the vastness of an aircraft and what it held. Chuck walked past a couple of Hummers and metal containers that were the size of his bathroom. He found Sarah who had walked the other side of the aircraft. Chuck helped Sarah with hers, even though she didn't need any help. Sarah then hooked it to the wall's edge then sat down. Chuck took his off and did the same then sat down beside her. Casey sat across from them with some former colleagues as they shared stories and old times. The lights dimmed then an alarm went off as the doors at the back of the aircraft started to close. Chuck watched the lights as he remembered that it got loud on the aircraft so the lights helped figure out what was going on. Chuck slipped his arms through his seat belt harness and pulled down on the shoulders straps and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he opened one eye to see that Sarah had grabbed his hand. Chuck smiled and gave their hands a squeeze.

The aircraft roared down the runway and jolted into the atmosphere. As the aircraft descended then finally levelled out the crew and who ever else was on the aircraft released their safety harness's and walked freely around the aircraft. Casey found a hammock and instantly went to have a nap. Sarah stretched her legs and leaned back. Turning to face Chuck. "We have 20 hours. You wanna play cards or watch a movie?"

"I'm not sure what the in-house movie is?"

Sarah laughed. "I thought that maybe you had one on your computer?"

Chuck looked at her. "Yeah I think so."

Chuck got up and opened his backpack and pulled out his laptop. Reaching into his pocket her grabbed his headphone jack and two ear buds. Passing one to Sarah, she pressed them into her ears and Chuck did the same. He went into his flies and brought up the movies he had on there. Pulling out one of the buds he turned to face Sarah. "You pick?"

Sarah nodded then scanned the list and settled on Airplane. Sarah rested her head on Chucks shoulder as they sat in the faint light of the air crafts overhead and the light from the screen. Two movies later Chuck got up to walk around and found a bathroom while Sarah decided to join him on the walk. They walked the length of the aircraft hand in hand as no one cared to look at them walking around. Chuck found the bathroom and came out as Sarah went in. Chuck waited and looked at the time. It was now almost eight local time. They had another 12 hours to go. Sarah came out and looked up and found a spot to just hang out for a while. She grabbed Chuck's hand and climbed the ladder. Sarah ducked as she walked past cargo containers then found a spot that overlooked the whole plane. Chuck ducked a bit more than she did but sat down next to her. Sitting down they stared out looking again at the vastness of the aircraft. Chuck dangled his long legs over the edge. Sarah moved closer to him and slid her arm inside his.

"We better get some sleep?"

"Yeah probably, but I like this."

"Me too, but we need to be alert and we might not get the chance to sleep for a while once we arrive?"

Chuck got up and climbed down waiting for Sarah. He grabbed her waist as she took her last step and touched the floor. Turning around she was staring him in the face. "We can't."

"Can't what?"

"This?"

"This what? I am just staring at you?"

"That's the problem."

Chuck looked around and saw a spot between two huge cargo nets. Chuck grabbed her arm and led her in behind. Sarah backed into one of the crates as Chuck's arms wrapped around her waist bringing her close to him. Their lips said good night and it felt good. Chuck let her go and followed her to a few empty hammocks. Sarah chose two that where side by side. Taking her boots off she climbed in and waited for Chuck, who had disappeared. Sarah sat up and saw him return with her jacket and another jacket for her to rest her head. Chuck slipped on his hoodie and grabbed another one for his pillow. He climbed inside and faced her. Sarah slid her hand out and reached for Chuck's. Chuck held onto it till he fell asleep.

Casey walked by and shook Chuck's hammock disturbing his sleep. "It's time to get up, the plane lands in 20." Chuck got up and saw that Sarah was sitting by her backpack going over a file that she had brought from LA. Chuck walked over and sat down. Sarah smiled then closed the file. "Did you sleep?"

"I think so? You?"

"Enough."

The plane landed, as they waited in Germany for the SEA KING to fly in and pick them up. Chuck and Sarah grabbed a coffee and joined Casey staring out at the night sky. "The flight should be a couple of hours, then they will drop us off. Then we board at the right time. Once we are on the ship, we will be off and running."

Chuck wasn't thrilled as Casey continued to talk. Chuck finished his coffee and made sure he went to the bathroom. Sarah had slipped into her parka and boots and grabbed her backpack. Chuck followed and slipped into his. Casey headed out first as the cold winter wind hit them like a tonne of bricks.

The moon was out giving the airfield a haunting glow. The SH-3D SEA KING rumbled as it touched down. Casey saluted the pilot and tossed their gear into the back. Chuck slipped his backpack off and tossed it to Casey as he then grabbed Sarah's. Sarah climbed into her seat and pulled down her hood. Even with the winter wear she still looked gorgeous. Chuck sat across from her as Casey sat down next to her. The helicopter's doors closed and off it went into the darkness. Two hours later it landed on the ice. Chuck got out on his side and stared blankly at what he described it as one big snow globe.

Dressed in their insulated winter wear, the three waited in the darkness. Casey lit a cigar and sat on a large clump of snow. Sarah walked around trying to stay awake and warm. Chuck looked up as he heard someone coming. When Casey didn't move and Sarah only looked up, he figured that it was safe. Casey finally stood up and greeted the two men. They exchange handshakes and Chuck saw coming out of the darkness one very large sleigh. Then he saw the change in colour of the snow, and he wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him as the snow was moving as the sled moved over the frozen ocean. Chuck looked at Sarah. "Where are the dogs?"

"The dogs?"

"We have a sled?" Sarah laughed. "Chuck this is for us to walk across as the ship floats by. We have to be discreet and board without incident. The ships personnel know we are coming but those were seeking don't."

"So, when will this ship be here. I'm freezing." Sarah walks up to him and lowers his scarf. And kisses his lips. Chuck looks at her in the faint moonlight. "Does that help?" "Maybe one more." Sarah moves in and tugs on his jacket.

"So, we are walking across the sled, easy peasy. The ship will be easy to board once it stops."

"Chuck, the ship doesn't stop, we get on as it floats by."

Chuck turned his head as the quietness now sounded like crushing waves and screeching metal. Chuck watched as the moon lit night was blocked by a huge shadow of metal. The two men slid the sled out just shy of the edge of the blocked ice. The ship floated by and at the right time Casey walked out first, then Chuck and Sarah followed. Casey turned around. "Chuck you have to be quick. When in doubt grab the cargo net and hang on." Chuck nodded and pulled on his backpack straps. Casey saw the open door and the light helped him to get his foot ready. As he extended his hand, he saw the cargo net. Casey took a step then Chuck followed then Sarah. The sled was pulled back as the three held on. Casey climbed in first and turned grabbing Chuck's jacket to help him along as Sarah came up from behind. Casey side stepped along the side of the ship into a holding area, waiting for Chuck and Sarah. Casey turned and saluted Commander Master Chief Brampton Jennings and Petty Officer Rhett Olafsson. "Welcome Major Casey, Agents Walker and Carmichael."

Two petty officers took their gear. "We will debrief in 30 minutes. We will have Petty Officer Olafsson take you to your sleeping quarters. Major, we have you in staying in Admirals quarters as she is off ship and will be away while you are on board. Agents Walker and Carmichael, we have you next to each other in our spare quarters. Its not much but it is the best we can do under the circumstances."

"Anything will be fine Commander."

Chuck nodded and followed Sarah down the narrow walkway to their quarters. Chuck walked in his and looked around his small room, that had two bunkbeds, a small table and even smaller bathroom. He had trouble turning around and getting his backpack onto the empty bunk. Taking off his parka he looked at his pillow that was on the bed and decided to use it as a pillow. Slipping out of his ski pants he heard a faint knock on the metal door. "You ready to go Chuck?"

Chuck turned and hesitantly nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for coming back. Please drop me a line or two and let me know what you think.

Mssupertigz

Chapter 2

Sarah walked in noticed the look on his face. Chuck looked very apprehensive. "What's wrong?"

"Having a little struggle catching my breath. This room." Chuck looked around.

"Pretty tiny and the last time I was in a place this small, I was 30,000 feet above the Atlantic Ocean and forced to lie with a dead guy in the container. Sarah forgot that Chuck had to hide in the container. Probably because they never talked after the mission, otherwise she would have remembered.

"Sorry. I forgot."

She placed her hand on his chest. She could feel it beat through his shirt. "Chuck, ok look at me."

Chuck tried to focus. Chuck lowered his eyes. "My eyes are up here, Chuck."

"Uh sorry."

Sarah smiled. "Ok breath."

Chuck took a breath. "Again. Slower."

Chuck took another breath. Sarah instinctively moved closer which didn't help Chuck to concentrate on his breathing, but it kept his mind off his troubled breathing. As their lips were inches from each other Chuck gently touched her face and held his hand slightly behind her left ear. Moving things along Chuck was so close in sealing the deal, but as he looked up, he saw Casey's hand stretched across to knock. Chuck backed off making Sarah wonder why. Then Chuck tilted his head slightly towards the door. Sarah turned to face the door as Casey came into view. "You ready? Commander Master Chief Brampton Jennings is on deck, waiting for us. We can unpack when we are done."

Chuck grabbed his laptop and followed Casey. "I'm glad Shaw was called to Pendleton." Sarah looked at Chuck then Casey. "I don't recall him being told to go there?" "Exactly." Casey grunted. "I figured that he'd be out of his element and Beckman agreed. So, she made it happen. He didn't need to have his refresher till spring." Chuck was glad after all that had happened between Sarah and him in the last few days, he didn't need the reminder of what could have been, if things were different.

The three of them headed up the stairs to the deck and sat in the office of Jennings. Jennings arrived and the three stood and when Jennings motioned for them to sit down, they did. "I'll make this brief, as it is very late or early depending on how you look at the time. I asked General Beckman for her assistance in finding some missing files. She said that you three were her best so I look forward to what you can find out. I noticed the discrepancies a few weeks ago when one of Black Ops sites was targeted, I knew that the info had to come from us. Our main purpose in these waters is confidential, but to the outside world we look like and operate as a hub for Northern Oceanic Surveillance in the Arctic."

"Do you have any idea who it could be or how the Intel was leaked?"

"No, none of our software picked up a hack or virus, and we change our passwords regularly."

Chuck wheels started to rotate. "Has there been any new software brought onto the ship or taken off or change in staff?"

Casey looked at Sarah, they both were surprised at how Chuck was asking his questions. He had come a long way.

"The surveillance software is hooked up to Langley and one of our sub stations that are still hidden, so no I don't think so, but I can check into that. With staff, besides my crew again I would have to check the manifests to see who is actually on the ship."

Chuck looked up after trying to hide his yawn. "Sorry, long day." The Commander nodded and smiled. "We can start there if you don't mind Commander, we can look into who is supposed to be here, check them out then the ones that aren't supposed to be here we can assume that they are the ones leaking the info? I am guessing that its an inside job but until we know what was leaked or went missing, we need to be extra careful and what is discussed or saved on the computers. Until we have an idea, any Intel could be saved on a portable drive and locked up. I could set that up later if you want."

The Commander sat back and placed his hands together and brought them up to his chest. "General Beckman was right; you are proving to be exactly what she had told me. I look forward in working with you but please go get some sleep and we can meet again at 14:00 in the control room. Third level port side."

The three got up as the Commander walked around his desk. Shaking hands, the three left.

Casey waved goodnight and closed his door leaving Chuck and Sarah face to face in the narrow passageway. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm so tired that I'll probably won't even care about how small my room is." Chuck walked past Sarah and slipped inside his room. Sarah thought to herself. _'What no kiss?'_

Sarah turned on her heels and slipped into her room that was in between Chuck's and Casey's. Turning off the main light she turned the one on near her bed and tossed her jacket on the chair and grabbed her backpack and started pulling items out. She grabbed a change of clothes to sleep in. Grabbing a pair of sweats and a T – shirt she started to unbutton her shirt. When she reached the bottom button, there was a slight tap on her door. Very faint but with the metal ring and her being a spy she was able to hear it. Walking to the door she opened it and there stood Chuck leaning on the wall. "Can I help you?"

Chuck noticed her shirt open enough to see her bare skin. He had seen her in less clothing before but even this was like the first time. Sarah noticed his stare and looked up with out adjusting her shirt. "Yeah, I just thought that I would make sure you had everything you needed and if I could maybe give you a good night kiss?"

"A kiss?"

"Yeah, but if you don't want one…"

Sarah grabbed him and pulled him inside and closed the hatch. Once the hatch was closed Sarah backed him up against the door. Chuck welcomed her lips and held her close. His arms swarmed her like a warm blanket. He had wanted to be able to do this for months, years if he wanted to be honest. Sarah held his face in her hands and kept him close. Their little make out sessions finally came to a close as Chuck reached for the hatch's door handle. Pulling down, he smiled even with his tired eyes. Stepping out into the passageway. "Sleep well."

"You too."

Chuck stepped back on his heels and walked back to his room.

Sarah changed and crawled into bed. The last few days had been wonderful, she didn't have to wonder or fear that she had missed another opportunity, the opportunity worked out finally for them at the right time and when it was suppose to happen.

**011:00 Hours **

Sarah opened her eyes and looked at the time. They had to meet the Commander in two hours, and they had to eat and find their way to the control room. Changing, she walked over to see if Chuck was up. She tapped quietly then entered. Her heart melted when she saw that he was still sleeping but when she saw how he had fallen asleep; she knew he wasn't comfortable. Chuck had grabbed the single chair and placed it at the end of his bunk giving him the extra foot room he needed for his tall stature, and even then, there was a huge space left between the bunk and chair for his long legs. Sarah walked in then saw that he had set his alarm, so she backed out and closed the hatch.

Chuck grabbed his laptop and walked over to Sarah's room and the three went for a bite to eat as they saw on the map that the control room was near the stairs and the cafeteria was near there. They ate a decent breakfast and when Chuck found out that the cafeteria was open 24/7 he thought that he was in heaven. Sarah laughed as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Chuck came by and placed his tray down beside her and his pinky reached for hers. Sarah hooked her pinky around his and kept it there as Chuck grabbed a fork and knife with the other. Sarah let go when Casey, slid his tray next to Sarah's. "Did we all sleep well?"

"Yeah pretty good." Chuck just nodded and Sarah knew why?

Turning around they found a table, the cafeteria had about ten other personnel eating along them scattered around the room. They sat near the entrance and had their meal. Some knew they were new, and others didn't care who they were. Sarah and Casey looked around knowing that one of those people could be the one who was leaking the Intel but until they could figure out who was just regular staff and who were not."

Chuck sipped his coffee when he felt Sarah's hand on his leg. He kept calm and looked over his cup at her. Sarah kept talking to Casey as she leaned on her other hand. Chuck put his cup down then slipped his left hand under the table and reached for hers. They held hands till they were ready to head upstairs. Chuck got up and grabbed her tray and returned it to the cart and emptied them. Casey followed and the three headed up the stairs looking for the control room.

Chuck ducked as he stepped into open hatch and walked into the main control room. Petty Officer Olafsson greeted them and showed them around. "Commander Jennings informed me that you'll needed a list of all the staff and crew." "Yes." Sarah answered. "Here is a paper copy with photo id and other info I thought that you might need." Sarah took the stapled pile from her. "Also, I have given you access to our drives both secure and open drives."

"Thanks." Chuck answered.

Chuck looked around and was impressed at what he was seeing. He had only been surprised like this once before, when Sarah told him to stay in the computer room in Castle. Chuck looked at all the blinking lights which shone like Christmas tree lights in the control rooms dimmed room.

Petty Officer Olafsson directed the three to a side conference room. "I know its small but it's the only room we have available for you to work from. Let me know what I can do for you." Casey held the door open then closed it. Chuck put his laptop on the square table and opened the drives. Chuck tapped into DC and the files that Beckman had set aside of her list of staff and crew that had left DC months before. Chuck brought up the list as Sarah and Casey took turns going through the crew of 500. Chuck was glad it wasn't a bigger ship as their totals would be in the thousands. Chuck highlighted the names that were the same as what Beckman had on her list and left those that had arrived later or mid float like they did. Chuck sat back when he was done. "It looks like we have 4 that came on after the ship left port in DC and 6 left on furlong. So that's 510 minus the 6 that left, we are at 504 but we have 7 that came on not including us that came on mid float. So, we are at 511 plus us that's make it 514."

"And how many are on the list that Petty Officer Olafsson gave you?"

"I have 5 that are not on Beckman's list. They could be active agents or."

"Someone we look into?"

"Maybe, Chuck but we need to speak with Jennings first to find out for sure. If these 5 are here, they are here only as numbers and not physically here. They could be those that are stationed at one of those Black Ops sites or even the ones that were hit."

"So, we wait?"

"For now, I will go and talk to Jennings and meet you back here. Might as well take advantage of the downtime. Go and check out the ship and meet here in an hour or so." Casey opened the door and motioned for Olafsson to join him as Chuck and Sarah got up and decided to check out the ship.

Chuck and Sarah headed up stairs and walked around the ship allowing them to have the chance to be together. They ended back in the cafeteria. It must have been between shifts because it was just the kitchen staff and them. Chuck grabbed some coffees and something to eat just because he could. They sat across from each other. "So how long do you think we'll be here?" As he passed her – her coffee and snack.

"Hard to say, what we find here can easily lead to a land mission. Based on what they think is true, then the Intel has to go somewhere and if one of their Black Op sites was hit, we might not be here for long. Why?"

"Just wondering when and if you wanted to go on a date?"

Sarah looked up over her cup. "A date?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, I mean we haven't been on one for a long time. And if this is what it is?"

"This?"

"You and me?"

"What do you want to call it?"

"Boyfriend girlfriend, exclusive? Committed?"

"All the above? And long overdue?" Sarah smiled.

"We can call it whatever we want."

"But what about Beckman, Casey, Shaw?"

Chuck looked up. "Yeah about Shaw?" Sarah knew that he wanted to know about them as much as she wanted to know about Hannah and him. "Sarah, I want to be honest with you and I have told you how I feel about you and so I want to tell you that I slept with Hannah, but it didn't feel right."

"Chuck you don't have to tell me."

"Yeah I do, I don't want to have any secrets." Sarah didn't like hearing what she was hearing but she appreciated Chuck being honest. "So, if we are being honest Shaw and I."

Chuck looked up almost sick to his stomach. "We kissed and if I didn't walk up stairs to find you, we could have probably would have done more." Chuck looked at her. "Like you said a part of me wanted the attention and someone to be with and you wanted it as well. So, we turned to other people to fill that void."

Chuck lowered his eyes. "Chuck, I didn't sleep with Shaw." Chuck felt relieved but felt that he had betrayed Sarah with Hannah. Sarah's spy instinct kicked in. "Chuck don't beat yourself up or think that you betrayed me."

"But that's what it feels like."

"A part of you had feelings for her cause you're not one of those guys who would just sleep with someone for the sake of sleeping with them."

"And the rest of me?"

"Hoping for something to happen between us. Just like I wished it as well. It happened but it shouldn't define what we have now?"

"We start fresh?"

"Let's just say we had a hiccup but are back on track."

Chuck stood up slightly and leaned in then looked at Sarah. "Not here." She whispered as his warm breath grazed her cheek. Sarah got up and walked out from the cafeteria. Slipping in under the stairs Sarah took a quick look and stared into his eyes. The kiss was quick but again it showed all the love they had for each other without them actually saying those eight letters.

Chuck fixed his shirt and Sarah ruffled her hair and headed upstairs.

Casey walked in. "I talked to Jennings and he could only tell me that there are four on this ship and 5 were killed and three remain out there undercover and the three of us? He also said to go through the list again and see if we can narrow it down, there's a new shipment coming by air in a week and he hopes that nothing that isn't supposed to go out does."

Chuck looked at the list and started looking into the staff and crew. Sarah slipped out to check out the surveillance with Casey. Two days go by and Chuck finally finishes checking each person on the list but, still wasn't convinced who the person or persons could be. He headed back to his room, hoping to at least say hi to Sarah. He missed meeting with her for breakfast and lunch. Rounding the corner, he entered his quarters to see that there was a hammock hung up over his bunk. Chuck walked over and saw a note. _'Hopefully you can get a good night's sleep, love Sarah'_

Chuck put his laptop down and walked back out tapping on her door. Sarah opened the door and pulled him inside closing the door behind him. Sarah wrapped her arms around him as Chuck took the hint and wrapped his around hers. Sarah loved their closeness and any opportunity to be with him and finally not kicking herself to say it politely at all the missed times, she didn't act on how she felt.

"Wow, I just came to say thanks for the hammock, but this is much better."

Sarah grazed her lips with her finger as she sat down on the bunk. "Sorry I missed you today?"

"Your forgiven, did you get anywhere?"

"Maybe but I'm not convinced that it could be anyone on this ship."

"Chuck don't get hung up on that fact that they are one of us and that they have taken an oath to protect the United States and whoever they are spilling these secrets to?"

"I know, but whoever it is, they have thought about this for a long time and have taken the time to plan and execute that plan until now. Sarah padded the mattress and Chuck obliged. Sarah leaned her head on his shoulder. Chuck grabbed her hand and caressed it. Their fingers entwined with each other as Chuck slid his hand up to cup her face. Sarah turned her head slightly to welcome his lips then slid back taking Chuck with her. Chuck kept an eye on Sarah as she laid back. Chuck slid in beside her with his back to the wall. Sarah didn't ask she just grabbed Chuck hem of his shirt and Chuck quickly took it off and tossed it. Chuck then started with her top button planting kisses along her jaw line as Sarah dragged her nails up and down his back. She felt his strong arms flex as he moved closer to her. Chuck continued to unbutton her shirt exposing her skin. Chuck smiled then kissed her hard. Sarah shimmied out of her shirt and tossed it. Chuck slid his arms around her bringing their half naked bodies together. Their kisses intensified as their faces became flushed.

Chuck nestled inside her neck as his body started to react to her presence. Sarah's breathing sped up as she was beginning to feel light headed. Sarah held his face close to hers as she looked into his dark brown eyes. They seemed darker than she had seen them but maybe it was the light. Chuck looked at her like he had looked at her back at the motel in Barstow. She wondered if what was happening now would have happened if those turn of events didn't happen. Sarah pulled him closer. Chuck looked at her then leaned back. Sarah, surprised that he had stopped.

"You ok? I'm sorry, This, is going too fast. You just broke up with Hannah."

Chuck smiled then kissed her. "It's not that. It's not you, but I just figured out how their getting the Intel out."

Sarah sat up as Chuck was still bracing himself over her. "How?" Chuck sat up leaning on his left hand. "I am guessing that they went old school. They found the file they wanted. Then printed it so it couldn't be traced as being copied or transferred, then maybe." Chuck moved and put his feet on the floor. "Maybe then they copied it into a word document or notepad, decrypted it then printed it slipping into a one of the boats manifests and….."

Chuck got up leaving Sarah half naked on the bunk. Chuck grabbed his shirt and sat back down on the edge of her bunk. He grabbed Sarah's shirt. Sarah looked at him. "I guess the moment is gone?"

"Sorry, but if this wasn't of the utmost importance and it didn't have to do with National Security we definitely would be progressing."

"Progressing?"

"Okay making love. Better?"

"Much." As Sarah sat up and kissed his cheek. Chuck slipped his shirt on and waited for Sarah to put hers on as they went down the passageway to Casey's quarters.

Casey came to the hatch. "What's up?"

"I think I know how they got the Intel out without leaving a trace." Chuck wanting to say more.

"Casey, Chuck mentioned that there was no way that they used an USB or emailed the Intel but there had to be a decrypted text."

Casey shook his head. "Not surprised as we are in Russia so why not go old school."

"So you think that they made copies but left no trace that the files left the ship?"

"Exactly."

"They had to make copies and that were easily decrypt, then whoever picked it up was able to decipher the paper knowing who and where the targets were."

"But how are we going to figure out which printer and who did the printing. That person would have to sitting at a computer for some time in order to download the files. Sounds a bit far fetched."

"It does Casey but it's not impossible."

"We know that the KGB used methods to get their Intel moved years ago. So, we start with what we know, or think was the way."

"But anyone could be the one. "As, they looked around at each other."

"We can start with where the printers are. See who printed anything in the last month or so then follow those people and hopefully we find the right one."

"Check all the printers? There has to be hundreds?"

"No not really there are only 15 and most of them are used in the control room, kitchen, shipping, tower, computer room, the Commanders office, other Admin and Officers. All printers built in the last 20 years (at least) have a built-in memory, but only the ones in the last decade have been able to store documents in semi-permanent memory. Most of the time that isn't a problem—nobody wants to steal the funny cat picture you just printed—but it can be a security risk when you print confidential documents. Similar to computers, printers have both volatile memory (like computer RAM) which gets lost when you turn the printer off and non-volatile memory (like computer hard drives) which sticks around until it's deleted.

The volatile memory isn't an issue unless you need to worry about the police suddenly raiding your house. Non-volatile memory is what you need to worry about if you just printed a confidential document." Casey put his hand up as Chuck still had lots to say. "Okay, I believe that brain of yours. Now what?"

"You and Sarah head upstairs and talk to Jennings and I'll meet you in a bit."

Casey headed to the hatch and walked out as Chuck went back to his bunk. "Hang on Casey." Casey stopped. Sarah followed Chuck inside. Chuck turned. Sarah looked at him then leaned in and rested his forehead on hers. "Good job."

"Thanks." Sarah rested her hand on his chest as she memorized how it felt minutes earlier. "Chuck?"

"I'll see you soon." Chuck kissed her lips. Sarah stepped back and headed upstairs with Casey.

Chuck plugged his laptop in and did a trace and checked the memory logs of all the printers on the ship. Sarah and Casey met with the Commander. Chuck looked at the kitchen printer after clearing all the others. Chuck headed down to the kitchen and took a look around. Grabbing a bite, he headed back into the kitchen office and looked at the computers and printers. Checking the diagnostics, the program started scanning all the files. It stopped. Chuck rebooted and tried again. Again, it stopped. Chuck did an override and noticed a chunk of missing files. Checking when the files that went missing, he dug a little further and finally he had made a connection. Chuck slipped out of the kitchen and ran upstairs. Finding Sarah, he told her what he had found out. "Are you sure?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "It makes sense. Copies were made, downloaded to a word doc. Printed then slipped into the paperwork or manifests. From there it was picked up and then when the cargo bins were returned to wherever they came from the manifests were also picked up, before the manifest is signed or reloaded, not having a clue that these papers were ever included. And who would have the time to sit at a computer for long periods of time and not be questioned?"

Casey walked towards them. "What did you find out?"

Chuck repeated what he told Sarah. "We can track them and see where they go, who sent them and where they are dropped off once they leave the ship and who at the other end picks them up."

"Sounds good to me, we better talk to the Commander."

**Next morning**

Chuck walked out, well rested thanks to his new sleeping arrangement and the thoughts of what happened with Sarah. The three greeted each other as they headed to the cafeteria and slipped into the line grabbing their trays. They found a table near the kitchen office door. Chuck tilted his head upwards to show that a delivery had arrived. They sat down and watched the kitchen staff busy themselves feeding the crew. Sarah noticed that one of the kitchen staff slid a piece of paper to one of the Petty Officers. Casey noticed as well and got up and dumped his tray and followed the Officer. Sarah and Chuck followed behind. The Petty Officer slipped into the women's washroom so, Sarah took the lead and entered the bathroom. Sarah slipped in and stood by the sink washing her hands. The Petty Officer flushed and walked to the sink. They exchanged pleasantries and she left. Sarah checked the stall as Chuck and Casey walked in. "Anything?"

Sarah came out holding a piece of paper. "It was stuck in the waste basket."

"So, someone must be coming to pick it up?"

Casey took a picture of the paper and Sarah put it back. The three headed back upstairs to the control room and logged into the cameras and watched the door. A half hour went by as Casey inquired. "Anything?"

"No hits yet."

Sarah sat down on the chair next to Chuck who was sitting at the small table. "Well there are only 76 female officers and 16 crew and 30 staff on the ship."

"So, we wait for 122 women to walk into the washroom?"

"We can." As Chuck started a facial scan of all the women on the ship. "But remember guys, this washroom is only accessible to those who have rooms on the bow side. So, it won't be anyone other than these women but let's say if someone from the stern side like this person."

Chuck turned his laptop to face Casey and Sarah. Chuck brought the person face up on the screen. "Petty Officer Ada Fletcher. 3rd class. Arrived on the Polarstein 6 months ago and recently got back from a furlong two weeks ago."

"Does it say where she went?" Chuck checked her request. "St. Petersburg Russia."

Casey grabbed his laptop and checked hotels and her credit cards, to verify that she actually went there. Chuck continued to track Fletcher throughout the ship. Sarah rolled the other chair and continued to check her trip to St. Petersburg. "Fletcher left the ship when it sailed into port for supplies, she then checked in at the Park Inn and didn't leave for three days. Then her credit card has her renting a car for the remainder if her two weeks. Doesn't look like she went anywhere else." Casey then brought up the picture he took of the piece of paper and plugged in it bringing it up on the screen. Casey looked at the screen and couldn't figure it out. He waited for Chuck to have a free second. Chuck turned and stood up to take a look. Chuck looked it over. "It looks like some story, but give me a sec." Chuck scanned the picture and opened a new file then copied it into a blank document then replaced the new copy with a decrypted decoder software. Chuck looked up to see Casey's and Sarah blank faces. "Guys I'm going to unpuzzle the puzzle."

"Oh, ok." They both replied. "This page was changed after it was copied from the original. So, I am reversing it and hopefully we will get to see the original."

The three watched as the cryptic font changed to a readable document. Chuck printed it and gave it to Sarah. Sarah read it first then spoke. "It looks like some codes and coordinates?"

Casey sat down beside Chuck and took the paper and typed in the coordinates and the screen zoomed into the location. "There's nothing there?" "Not so Chuck. If these numbers are correct there has to be a secret base or contact point. If secrets are being smuggled out whoever is getting these will be there or sent there and whoever is there they could be in danger or part of it or both?"

"But we aren't sure if this is legit?"

"No, so we plant a trap and see where it goes."

Casey looked at Chuck and Sarah and they agreed. Walking out they met with Jennings. "Commander we have found the leak, but we need to see where it goes."

"What do you mean?"

"We have our suspicions that Petty Officer Fletcher and one of your kitchen staff are in on this. We followed one of the kitchen staff Steward Ketchum as she gave a piece of paper to another Petty Officer who then hid it in the ladies washroom where Fletcher walked over from the bow side to the stern side to retrieve it. Then Agent Walker found this."

Chuck gave the Commander the piece of paper.

"We then scanned it and decrypted it getting this. Sarah passed second piece of paper to him. "Sir they are coordinates to the Gora Komandnaya Mountians."

The Commander looked up then reverted his eyes to the group. Then walked around them and checked his door, closing it behind him. "This is between you three and me. This is a USA substation Black Op. We are there to monitor the Russian airwaves as we believe that they have gone old school in passing info. And now with this are we are on the right track. Our crew there, have been monitoring and basically spying on the Russians. If their location is found out our own secrets, go with them."

"Is there any way of contacting them?"

"We have set up a three way communication but with the high seas and the storms it's been hard to make contact. Do you know what else has been leaked?"

Casey stepped forward. "We are looking into that. Carmichael thinks he can check into your computers to see what was scanned or printed. But we need a manifest of where your produce, food, paper products, basically any shipment that comes on board and who has left in the last month or so. We figured that they use the air transport that brings in the food to move the intel. They make a copy of the file then copy it to a word or notepad document then print it and slip it within the rest of the papers and once it's on the empty returned cargo, wherever they go and whoever gets to the shipment first takes the manifest, grabs what they need then walks away with the Intel."

Chuck waited for his turn to speak. But the Commander spoke first. "Someone leaking Intel that has dates, missions and names of deep cover agents."

"Who on board has access to every room on deck etc.?"

"Cleaning crew, kitchen staff."

"Exactly, we know that someone has already done that, so we start with her." Chuck looks up at the Commander. "Yes, please you have my permission."

Chuck heads back to the workroom and checks the computers and the printers he figured were used and sees a pattern. He calls Sarah over and points to the files. Sarah sits down not sure where to look. "Sarah, see here, certain arrivals and certain leaks happened on the same day and days later one of the Black Ops sites was bombed."

Chuck grabbed the file next to Sarah and gave it to her. "Can you check to see what device was used to bomb the site, was it…."

"It was a bomb from a F-22 Raptor."

Chuck looked back at Sarah. "A what?"

"It says it was a F-22 Raptor."

"The Superbomber?"

Chuck stood up and walked the room. "Chuck did you flash?"

Chuck ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah a year ago?"

Casey walked in. "What's going on?"

"Chuck flashed?"

"On what?"

Chuck turned around. "Guys, the Intel taken from here weeks ago helped whoever finish a job that was put into action a year ago. The plans for the F-22 were sold to the Russians a year ago and with the codes and coordinates from this ship allowed them to locate one of the Black Ops site and possibly other sites as well if we don't hurry."

"How did the Russians get the plans?"

Chuck looked at Sarah and Casey. "It was Mark Ratner."

Sarah sunk down into her seat as her heart sank slightly as Heather Chandler cross her mind. "You got to be kidding!"

"But he's in custody?"

"Yeah and so is Chandler but remember he said that he had already made arrangements to meet with the Russians and Chandler made sure that they got something. Maybe they got more that what he knew about or agreed to give them?

This had to be one of the planes that were sold last year, before we met him."

Casey turned around. "Your saying that the plane and intel that was sold was responsible for this?"

"I'm afraid so. And whoever is at the end of this is the one we want."

"So, I guess we know what we need to do. Casey turns and calls for Jennings.

Jennings walk in. "When can we get a chopper here?"

"I can get one here within the hour?"

Casey turned to Chuck and Sarah. "We leave in an hour. Sarah call Beckman so she's aware of the change and to let the powers that be, where we are going."

Sarah stopped Casey. "Do to realize we won't have back up?"

"We have the three of us."

Casey walked away with Jennings, to grab an assortment of weapons from the armory. Chuck grabbed his laptop and headed to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for coming back. Please drop me a line or two and let me know what you think.

Mssupertigz

Chapter 3

Chuck grabbed his laptop and headed down to his bunk. Sarah finally caught up to him as she tried to get his attention amongst the chaos of the control room after they got word that they were leaving the ship. Officers and crew were running around the room trying to make contact with DC and the other vessels that were near their location. Jennings decided to call in a favour and got a chopper from one of the nearest ships he could get a hold of, but it would take a bit longer to arrive at Polarstein due to the Arctic winds. Sarah hesitantly grabbed the phone when contact was made with Beckman fearing that she'd miss talking to Chuck before they go.

"Yes General, Chuck flashed on Ratner and yes we believe it was the blueprints for the plane that was sold to the Russians a year ago that bombed the site. We have no confirmation on who is responsible. We're heading there as soon as the chopper arrives. The weather has turned and they're not sure when a chopper can get here."

"How are you all doing?" Beckman asks.

"General, we are fine, but we're not sure what we will find once we get there and with limited contact."

"Sarah I'm waiting to hear from ground support and the nearest unit is near the Neva River and we have a unit moving into St. Petersburg. You mentioned that one of the P.O's was there?"

"Yes, we know that Petty Officer Ada Fletcher went there for her furlong and shortly after that the Black Op site was hit. Chuck is putting together a fake target – hoping that someone will take the bite again, but we do have word that another Black Op site will be hit so we are checking that place out first once we touch ground."

"Ok I will let you know once I hear how close the recovery team is from you. From there I want the three of you to head to St. Petersburg. They must have a sleeper cell there if Fletcher was there for three weeks. Find and destroy."

"Yes General."

"By for now, be safe."

Sarah put the receiver down and got up to head downstairs. Sarah saw Chuck rounding the corner. Slipping into her bunk she tossed her clothes into her bag and slipped her ski pants on and headed to his door.

Chuck tossed his stuff into his backpack. He was getting use to packing and unpacking and not staying in one place long enough to get use to it. His life was quickly meshing into the life that Casey and Sarah had lived for years. Sarah popped in and knew that they had a few minutes to see each other. Chuck looked up and smiled but his smile wasn't good enough for the veteran spy. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"That doesn't sound like a good fine to me?"

"I'm f-i-n-e."

Sarah still wasn't convinced. She knew that he was excited and intrigued as he always was when a new mission was about to happen, but she could tell by his body he wasn't sure. "You have what you need?"

Chuck looked up. "Yeah, they gave me some old school tech; a battery telephone, SAT phone, some naval laptops with maps and coordinates on them. I'm figuring they are connected to their satellites that they have been using and probably if this place was bombed or its location has been compromised they probably don't have the tech there either, so we bring what we can."

Chuck tossed his bag onto the floor and sat down as he loaded his laptop into its case. Sarah asked him again. "How are you?" As she sat down beside him.

"Fine." As he nudged her. "It's just another mission." "I guess."

"I know that there's a lot of unknowns here and the threat is high, but Casey is going to make sure we are all safe."

Chuck stopped and looked at her. "I appreciate you guys still wanting to protect me but its not me that needs protecting."

"It will always be you. You will always be our number one priority and any mission will be second."

Chuck pondered her words. "So, what's the plan?"

"Once the chopper arrives it will drop us off near the location, where we will head to the safe house that we think is or could be the next target based on what you found out. We stay there till the new team arrives and the threat is taken care off."

"So hostile territory?"

"Possibly? Anything is possible."

"So, a vest?"

"Definitely."

Just then Casey walked in carrying three vests. "Did someone say vests?" Chuck and Sarah both chuckled slightly. Chuck got up and grabbed his putting it on. Sarah grabbed hers. Casey looked at her. "Did you talk to Beckman?"

"Yes, she'll get in touch with the closet unit and then she will let us know when they will arrive. She has our coordinates."

"Sounds good. Chuck you good?"

"Yeah, I think I have everything we need."

"Chuck." As Casey looked at him. "I'm not going to give you a lecture or tell you that's it going to be roses and sunshine. Expect anything and assume everything. We don't have know what we will find."

"So, expect the worse?"

"Just say that those video games you play – the war – shooting ones."

"Yeah."

"Think that those games are real and what happened in those games can happen in real life."

Chuck looked at Casey then Sarah. Chuck thought to himself. _'At least those games had a reset, unfortunately this one won't have one.'_

Chuck and Sarah stayed back as Casey went upstairs with his gear. They got word that the chopper was enroute, but would be delayed another half hour or so. Chuck took his vest off as he was feeling a bit overwhelmed with wearing one. Sarah got up and closed the door as Chuck welcomed her in his arms. He didn't want to miss an opportunity to be alone with Sarah. Sarah fell into his arm and wished that she didn't have to leave. But the job would never allow that. Chuck could feel her body relax but she still wasn't all there. Chuck leaned back a bit looking at her. "I like this?"

"Me too." Talking into his shirt. Chuck placed his hand on either side of her face and kissed her lips. "I don't know when we will have another moment like this so we better take it when we can." Sarah stepped on her tippy toes in order to kiss him the way she wanted too. She loved how their lips just fit. Like they were meant to fit.

A tap on the room's hatch had put a stop their mini make out session as Chuck walked over to the hatch and opened it. A voice from the pathway spoke. "The chopper will be here in 15 minutes. Major Casey is upstairs waiting for you."

"Thank you." Chuck turned and grabbed his vest and his jacket and took one last look around. Putting on his vest, he slipped his arms through his backpack and carried his jacket and laptop. Sarah slipped into her room and grabbed her stuff and followed Chuck upstairs. Chuck rounded the corner and quickly brought up Ratner and Chandler. Maybe to see where Sarah's head was at and how her past was again popping into these missions. Sarah kept a level head, but Heather was the one person that got under her skin even after all these years. Though fighting her like she did, it did help heal some of those wounds that were still open but to hear that they were a little late in retrieving the Intel a year ago could have prevented this bombing.

Sarah moved on from the conversation as she seemed to have the knack for and Chuck was relieved that they were leaving the ship but this new mission he wasn't sure, especially with what he had flashed on.

Coming up short of the upper deck, Chuck stopped and put on his winter jacket. It brought on another level of anxiety that he always had but this wasn't about him or someone chasing him or wanting him for what was in his head it was bigger than that. But even then, his anxiety was still pretty high. Chuck repeated his thoughts in his head, that Casey and Sarah were pros and had been in hostile territory before. The had faced the unpredictability of a land missions, and they knew what to look for. They knew how to be seen and not be seen, but after talking with Sarah about the whole Mark Ratner connection he hoped that they had the upper hand. Grabbing her hand. "We okay?"

Sarah looked up. "Yeah why?"

"Because of what I flashed on."

"Chuck that was a year ago and who knew that we would be here now. I'm surprised that this is the first flash that had Intel that was carried over into another mission."

Chuck squeezed her hand. "At least the mission is progressing. And that means we can go on our date."

Sarah stepped onto her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss. Then dragged her fingers down his cheek. "We better go."

Chuck followed Sarah and climbed up to the upper deck as the hatch opened and the sound of whooshing helicopter blades could be heard miles away. The deck crew held them back as the helicopter landed. Jennings saluted then shook Casey's hand, Sarah's then Chuck's. He yelled into Chucks ear. "Great job and thanks. Be safe." Chuck nodded then followed Sarah and Casey. Ducking as they walked under the moving blades Chuck jumped on as the crew loaded the chopper. Chuck reached above him and grabbed a headset adjusted his headset and stared out of the window. Sarah looked at him and wondered what he was thinking. Hours later the pilot spoke into their headsets. We will land and drop you off 2 miles south east of the location. The site is due south. The front of the house has a green door.

The chopper dropped them off on a deserted snow-covered road. Casey and Chuck quickly grabbed their gear and slipped into a large wooded area. Sarah walked their six as Casey kept his eye looking through the target.

Chuck tapped Casey's shoulder as they approached a clearing and saw a green door. the house looked like run-down farmhouse with a several used cars parked in front.

Casey turned to face Chuck. "You stay here."

Chuck waited for awhile but stared out to where Casey was walking to. Chuck repeated the words in his head. _'Expect the unexpected.'_

The landscape was baron in parts and deserted in others, but it started to snow and the temperatures were dropping drastically as they headed down the hill. The snow quickly covered their tracks which Casey hoped for. Chuck quickly picked up on that. The less that people knew that they were there the better and the snow falling would cover their tracks. Casey kept his sniper rifle armed and close to his body. Chuck followed along quite nicely keeping his eye on what was going on and double checking everything that Casey looked at. Chuck prided himself on how far he had come in regards, to their missions and looking for things that weren't there. _Reflection of light could be a sniper. Certain noises or calls like a whistle could be a signal to contact a look put. Odd placement of vehicles or machinery could be a trap or hidden bomb_. Chuck kept his head on a swivel until Sarah tapped his shoulder to move forward.

Chuck half walked half slid down a short embankment to reveal a clearing and the run down house. Chuck saw the roof of the house then the rest of it came into view. "It looks pretty secluded and not much traffic?" Voiced Casey.

"Maybe they haven't got here yet?"

Sarah walked past Chuck and walked towards the door. She stopped and dragged her hand across the door frame then grabbed the telescopic mirror from Casey's jacket pocket. Feeding the telescopic mirror under the door she looked around to see if the door was armed. Pulling back on the mirror she stood up and flipped the light on her gun and picked the lock, slowly opening the door. Casey walked in taking her left as Chuck stayed back near the entrance. When the close was clear Chuck walked in and closed the door and noticed that the room was full of furniture which were covered with white sheets. Chuck walked around not sure where to put his gear. Casey checked the rooms in the back then came to report. "All clear."

Chuck found a table to the side and set his gear down. "Looks like this place has been vacant for some time. So why would this place be the next target?"

Sarah looked at him. "Maybe they knew the threat and chose not to be here, or they haven't arrived, or those responsible for the target haven't got here yet either?"

"Well we will have to let them know if they are still planning to come. There's no point in having them come if the threat is still evitable."

That didn't sit well with Chuck. They were even more of a target now and not knowing when they would be hit made his stomach turn. Sarah looked at Casey. "Hang on Casey, maybe we let them know – have them wait at least, that will give us some time to see who was supposed to come here. We could even head out to the other site where they did bomb and get some clues?"

"Guys based on what the printed copy said. This one is supposed to be visited by someone?"

Casey put his safety on his rifle. "So, we wait. Maybe see if we can get one of those cars working."

Sarah started taking the sheets off the furniture. And Casey grabbed the lanterns from one of the bags. "Walker what's our story?"

Sarah stopped and looked at Chuck and Casey. "How bout' Casey you're my brother and Chuck is my boyfriend."

Casey grunted. "Boyfriend. How original, lets see how this turns out. You two have been so far from being a couple or what a boyfriend and girlfriend should be. You with Hannah and you Walker with Mr. Ken doll. At least you, Chuck made the right move and dumbed Hannah and Walker you can thank me again for sending Shaw to Pendleton. But if you two want to try again, I am up for the comedy show, I need a good laugh."

Casey took one of the lanterns and headed to the kitchen to see what it had for supplies.

Sarah continued to pull the sheets off the furniture. Chuck walked over to her. Sarah slipped in behind him and squeezed his side and kissed his shoulder. Chuck smiled. "Is that real or…."

Sarah turned her head and smiled. "You decide."

Chuck helped Sarah with the rest of the removal of the sheets. "Why can't a safe house be a fancy mansion or hotel with room service?"

Chuck saw Casey's head turn around the corner. "Because we are supposed to be inconspicuous, not seen, a beacon, nodda."

"Sorry I asked." Then chuckled to himself. Sarah also smiled.

Chuck found a spot and started unloading his gear. He dusted off the equipment that was there and tried to get a power and some connection by plugging them into the generator that had to be filled with gas. Setting up his computer and he found a spot in the room that allowed his satellite connection to finally work, then switching on his laptop he stood and stared at it.

Casey and Sarah busied themselves with moving furniture and setting up an escape route. Casey and Sarah figured that this place was waiting to be inhabited but whoever was supposed to be here didn't make it or were detained or killed. Casey returned to where Chuck was staring at his computer. "Hey, any word on who was suppose to be coming here?" Chuck shook his head. "Nothing yet."

Chuck sat down once his connections finally made contact. Chuck spoke into his headset. "Juliette this is Romeo?" As voice came through the speakers.

"Romeo where's art thou?" The voice spoke again.

"Romeo is watching from the balcony, need eyes on any visitors?"

"Copy, message sent as requested, watching to see who reads the message. Will send messenger in the morning."

"Until then, thee bid you a good eve fair Romeo."

Chuck sat back and recorded the time down on his notepad. "Well?"

"No word yet, Olafsson sent the false info and is waiting to see who picks it up. Looks like we will get verification in the morning and hopefully a feed to the ship's cameras, so we can see for ourselves."

"Ok, I guess we find something to eat and get that one of those cars working."

Casey kept himself busy in the kitchen coming up with something to eat. Chuck sat down near the two way radio and a Morse code device, he found and started to play with the dials trying to hear who was online so to speak. He didn't want to use a frequency that could be open to who knows who. But he wanted to find out who was talking out there. Chuck turned the dial listened. Chuck went up and down the dial getting the odd radio station and someone talking about fish. Otherwise it was pretty quiet. Chuck went back to his laptop. Keeping busy he didn't hear Sarah walk into the room. "Chuck what's that tapping?"

"Tapping?"

"Yeah." As she had her gun point forwards.

"If you're going to shoot me do it quietly."

Sarah put her gun down and slipped it in behind her. "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Sarah walked the room then walked back to where Chuck was sitting. Pointing to the ham radio. "That tapping."

Chuck moved his chair back to the radio. "Morse code?"

Sarah grabbed a chair and sat down and grabbed his notepad. Jotting down the message she passed it to Chuck. "Message seems legit." As he passed the notepad back to her. But then Chuck hears the tapping again with another code. "Sounds like there's more than one person - that there could be two?"

"Could be or someone else is listening?"

Chuck looked at Sarah. "What did the first one say?"

"Coordinates and where they should meet."

"Like they assume that we are the ones that need to be here."

"Maybe they had previous contact?"

"Maybe this is what we are waiting for. Maybe this is the intel that whoever was supposed to be here had set up as their contact?"

"Or they whoever they are - are checking to see who we are by the way we respond?"

Casey walks in. Then whispers into Chuck's ear. "Ask them about the rendezvous point to Hastings is." Casey then does a bug check of the house and the equipment.

Chuck taps the Morse code message and waits. Finally, a response. Sarah writes down their response. '_Hastings point rendezvous can't engaged repeated request.'_

Casey comes back as Sarah motions to him. Casey flips his fingers telling Chuck to try again. Then whispers, '_send it to the other one_.' Chuck repeated the code, to the other person on the same frequency. Sarah wrote down their answer and gave it to Casey. Casey looked at it. Casey got on the SAT phone. This is Major Casey. "Jennings, we have contact with the nest. Need eyes on sparrow. Will do."

Casey hung up. Chuck kept the line open with the first bunch and then opened a new line of communication with their contact with another frequency that was more secure.

Chuck set up a time to regroup and then got up and headed to the kitchen. Sarah looked up and followed Chuck to the kitchen. Sarah looked to see that Casey was behind them, so she quickly kissed his cheek.

"How are you?"

"Good. I think. A bit tired."

"Yeah I guess we'll have to figure out the sleeping arrangements will be."

"Well it wouldn't be that difficult, we could share? I don't see anything wrong with that." Sarah smiled then grabbed his hand. "Tempting. Bartowski."

Sarah noticed Casey and turned around. "So, what's the plan?"

Chuck turned around. "I figure we keep our line of communication open with our contact to see where they are and then monitor the others see if there is any change."

"We better set up some eyes outside." Chuck looked up at Casey and Sarah as he grabbed a carrot. "I can do that."

"Ok sounds good."

"Now with our sleeping arrangements. There are two rooms and a cot around the corner which looks pretty cozy so Chuck will be fine."

Sarah looked at Chuck. "Yeah the cot will be ok if it is better than the bunk on the ship."

Chuck left with Casey grabbing some sensors and his jacket and walked outside. Chuck headed outside as Casey sat down and started to eat.

Chuck looked around and wonder where he could place the sensors. He walked up to the hill that they came down earlier and crouched down looking for a good enough angle facing the house. He attached the one sensor to the inside of a hallowed tree so he hoped that if and when someone walked through it would trigger the sensor. Then he walked the back and set up random sensors near the back of the house. Turning them on he walked to the front of the house where he saw Sarah coming towards him putting her jacket on. "Hey."

"I put sensors up near that tree. As Chuck pointed out towards the hill. "It should help us see anyone that could be coming over the hill. Then I have a few in the back and the front I'm not sure yet where to put them." Sarah walked over and reached for some of the sensors. "Come."

Chuck followed Sarah off to the side where she placed one on either corner of the house. "That should do it?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. If you put some up at the hill and we have these down here, we can put some in the windows if we need to."

Sarah walked back and sat down on the tailgate of a one of the rundown trucks. Chuck walked up to her and leaned against the tailgate leaning on his hands and facing her.

Sarah could feel his warm breath on her face. Their breath made circles over their heads. The moon was popping through the clouds which gave the ground some ambience of light. Chuck moved closer to her and hinged his hands on either side of her hips. Chuck tilted his head slightly. Breathing his words. "We shouldn't?"

Sarah took a slow deep breath. "Yes, we should."

Chuck drove right in. Their lips reaching for each others, the need, the desire. Sarah unzipped his jacket and slid her arms inside bringing him closer to her. Their kisses were intense but slowed down not losing their subtleness.

Chuck rested his forehead on hers. "We better head inside."

"Yeah? So, you okay with the cot?"

"I will always have the cot. Well we could share your bed, we are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, we are but I don't think that would sit well with Casey if the room was a rocking."

"Rocking?"

"Well a boyfriend and girlfriend would be participating in the act of love making, wouldn't they?"

Chuck watched as Sarah face got a bit warmer than it had been after what she had said.

Chuck moved back and helped Sarah off the tailgate. "So, are you up for sharing?"

Sarah didn't answer. Stopping shy of the door she turned. "When the time is right we will be together ok?"

"Ok."

Sarah opened the door and they walked inside. Taking off their coats they joined Casey at the table.

**The next morning**

Chuck joined them at the table and didn't complain about sleeping on the cot. Sarah looked at him and he looked well rested. Chuck grabbed a small muffin and headed outside to see if he could get a car working. Casey and Sarah both started to appreciate Chuck, for he had stepped up to the plate on this mission. Sarah knew all along but to hear it from Casey it meant alot. "Our boy is growing up, he sure has come a long way."

"He has." As Sarah watched him through the window as he decided to work on the truck. "Did he flash?" As Casey pointed to the window.

"No, it's all him."

"I guess he took mechanics in high school. He figured that if he knew as much about computers, he should know how to change oil and change a tire."

**Hour later**

Chuck came in as Casey walked out. "Good job Bartowski." Casey replied with a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice. Sarah walked up to him. "He means well." Chuck looked over her. "I know."

Chuck walked over to the sink and took his shirt off. Only wearing a muscle shirt, Sarah turned and watched. Chuck did a quick wash as Sarah walked up to him and grabbed the face cloth as she noticed that he had missed a spot on his cheek. But as she stepped closer she dropped the cloth as Chuck brought her closer. The moment was theirs. Chuck lifted her onto the counter and slid in between her legs. Their lips got reacquainted as Sarah ran her hands up and down his back and up and down his muscular arms. This was the second time in less than a day that she was this close to him. Chuck stayed close as their kisses tapered off but resumed once they got air back into their lungs. Chuck rested his head on her shoulder as Sarah held him close. Sarah didn't want to have this end but, hearing the door open she pushed Chuck back. Chuck moved towards the sink and continued to wash up. Sarah jumped off the counter. "The truck's still running and I found some gas in another, Chuck and I will go and check the other site out. Can you while we are gone, check on the recovery team and when they will arrive?"

"Yeah, I can."

Casey grabbed a small arsenal of guns and Chuck put his shirt back on and grabbed his bag, putting on his winter wear and vest. The snow started to fall so they had to make a move now to use the day light.

Chuck headed to the door as Sarah waved slightly. Chuck nodded then closed the door behind him. Chuck slid inside the lukewarm truck and opened up his laptop positioning his connection to the satellite then typing in the coordinates. Giving them a route from their current location. It took a few hours to arrive at the bomb site. But as Casey drove down into the hilly landscape, they saw the results firsthand of the bombing. Something that they hadn't anticipate on seeing.

Casey parked the truck and Chuck got out and looked at the site or what was left of it. The building was in ruins with the odd smothering fire still blazing. The land around the blast looked like one huge ink spat. The ground was chard along with the trees around it. Chuck took pictures and grabbed a stick to help lift some of the chard items he came across. Chuck wanted to find something that would explain his flash and whether his flash was right, and it was one of the blueprints that Ratner had sold to the Russians and they had built. He hoped to find a black box or drive to get some idea it the plane was man driven or done remotely. Chuck walked the length of the site then turned back, then he noticed a panel. Crouching down he took his stick and lifted the chard metal piece that was covering it. Chuck took a picture then picked it up placing it into his pocket. Casey followed Casey heading over the terrain of where Casey believed that the plane came in from. Chuck turned and tried to picture the plane coming in. "They wouldn't even know what hit them."

"Probably not."

"Did you see any remains?"

"No, which I find interesting because, that would mean that someone was here after the blast to make sure that nothing was left."

"So, someone came and took the bodies?"

"Looks like it."

Casey looked up. He sensed that they were being watched. Chuck agreed and slowly back up and heading back to the truck. "We are being watched, aren't we?"

"Yeah. We'll come back."

"No need to, I think I got what we need." Chuck held up the panel that he took from the site. "How did you know?"

"Didn't but I took a chance, most planes have a black box which relays data and coordinates but what I have here gives us the programmer. The one who built it, when it was built."

"Like cars that have a VIM number or vehicle authorization."

"Kinda of."

"Good thinking." Casey slowly backed up and headed back to the road.

Sarah felt relief when she saw Chuck walking back in. And when she heard what they found she is glad that they weren't shot. Chuck sat down as they had a bite to eat. He stared at the panel and flashed on Ratner again. Chuck grabbed his laptop and started looking for at the names he flashed on.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for coming back. Please drop me a line or two and let me know what you think.

Mssupertigz

Chapter 4

Chuck left the room and sat down at his laptop. He checked to see if there was any contact from earlier but neither party had responded. Chuck kept the lines open just in case and hoped that they weren't a trap. Chuck grabbed his notes from the Chandler mission and brought up Ratner's interrogation transcripts. Chuck looked at the names and typed them into a search feed that Jennings added as a file. Andrei Booriakin Russian Organizatsiya /Russian State Intelligence and Sergi Andropov were the two men that Ratner had contact with. Chuck brought up Ratner's file. Chuck read out loud what was in front of him. 'Mark Ratner Institute of Aeronautics Winthrop-Keller Aeronautics' based in San Diego designed and sold weapon technology for the F-22 Raptor. Intel sold last year was sold to the Russians who also had intel, codes and locations from the Polarstein for two Black Op locations. Chuck kept busy as Casey kept an eye on the outside. He would pass by the window and look inside. Chuck wondered if he was doing that to see if he was working or to mess with him. While Sarah decided to make the place look livable maybe that would hinder any fear or threat that was still out there.

Sarah headed back inside after walking the yard with Casey and made a pot of coffee, bringing Chuck a cup. She placed the cup down near his laptop and subtly leaned over Chuck so that her chest touched his shoulder. Chuck looked over his shoulder. "You're not helping."

Sarah sat down next to him and curled up in the chair. "What do you mean?"

Chuck looked at her then grabbed her knee which he knew she didn't like to be tickled there. Chuck turned his body to face and grabbed both knees. Sarah put her feet on the floor trying to pry his hands off her knees but when she looked into his eyes, she forgot about being tickled. Sarah moved inches away from him and slowly licked her lips as Chuck slid his hand up her leg. Months before he probably would have been knocked down if he tried this. Keeping his eye on hers he slowly slid both hands and rest them on the upper part of her legs. Chuck looked down at her legs then back towards her face. Sarah scooted to the edge of her seat. Chuck arched forward. Their lips touched slightly and like every time since the parking lot at Orange Orange it brought with it that spark that ignited the emotions and feelings that were pushed down for months. They had their moments, and both recalled those events. The warehouse and Sarah kissing Chuck, when Chuck was heading to DC with Longstaff, their first second date, the motel and the one thing that they hadn't talked about was Chuck's love confession months before. Sarah sat up straight and grabbed his face and brought them closer. Chuck captured her lips and gave the right amount of pressure and intensity when needed but settled on being able to kiss her. Minutes later….Sarah sat back as Chuck composed himself. "Yeah, we better get some work done."

Sarah sat back and smiled and touched her lips with her fingers, she could still feel his on them. Chuck looked at her and tried to focus but it didn't last long as he turned and grabbed her again. Sarah got up and sat on his lap, kissing him without eyes looking at them and being able to hold him, still meant the world to her but bits of fear popped inside her head knowing that they were both crossing that line. Chuck held her close and didn't let her go even when Casey came inside. Sarah quietly went back to her seat as Casey came into view taking off his jacket. "It's pretty quiet out there, had someone drive by in an old truck, up on the hill but didn't come down here's plate number." Chuck took the number and typed it into his laptop. "Sergi Berkoff, age 68 married, wife Helga. Farmer by the looks of things. Do you think that they were the ones watching us?"

"Hard to say, it didn't take them long to swing by here." Casey sat down next to Chuck on couch. "So, anything to report?"

"Not yet." Chuck turned to face Casey. "Nothing from those who contacted us yesterday. I'm still waiting to see if one of them will try again."

"Any chatter elsewhere?"

Chuck shook his head. "I did find some info from Ratner's transcripts that I am looking into now. I think that Ratner didn't have a clue who he was selling the blueprints to. That was Heather and her contacts, he was just doing it to please her. But her contacts brought up Andrei Booriakin Russian Organizatsiya /Russian State Intelligence and Sergi Andropov were the two men that came with Heather to the reunion. The blueprints they got were just the start of what they figured they would end up getting when we arrived in San Diego. Ratner was just sealing the deal with what we stopped from happening."

"And that was?"

Chuck looked back at his screen. Ratner had a ticket to leave for St. Peterburg that following week but didn't make it obviously, but what is interesting is that his meeting was with Alexander Heinrich who works for the ROSCOMOS. They deal with space flights and cosmonautics programs for the Russian Federation."

"So, the little twerp was meeting with the Russians all along?"

"Maybe, but he was doing what Chandler wanted him to do. She didn't marry him for his looks. And he wanted to keep her and in order to that he did what he was told."

"I think we look into Chandler and see how loyal she was. I am guessing that once she had what she wanted, she was going to let him go no matter what."

"Possibly Casey."

"I can look into Chandler; it will give me something to do." Sarah sat up.

Chuck looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Sarah got up and walked over to her gear. Pulling out her laptop. "Yeah."

Chuck nodded then turned back facing his screen. Casey got up and headed back outside.

**Hours later**

Chuck got up and pinned some of his findings to the empty wall next to him and stood back. In no time the wall took shape and he figured that he was getting somewhere. Sarah looked up and put her laptop down and joined him. Chuck quickly put his arm around her, it seemed to be the natural thing to do. "Looks good."

"I think we are getting somewhere. The Intel goes missing on the Polarstein a month ago and a week later the Black Op site is bombed. That is now two weeks before we arrive. So, our timeline looks like this. Five or so weeks ago the Intel goes missing or was found out to be missing. The first Black Op site is bombed. That is week two, we arrive a week later, that's week three. We are now on the end of week three soon to start week four and this site hasn't been touched. We arrive and the data collected from the printers have the Intel being taken from the ship a week before that. We figured that one of the kitchen staff Ketchum got word of the Intel probably from some late-night discussion in the cafeteria and wanted to make a few bucks or was planted there or shared some pillow talk that got the interest of someone off the ship. This person had Intel on the Raptor Super bomber and figured that they would hit the US hard with their own technology."

"What about Fletcher?"

"I am thinking that she was working with Ketchum and what Ketchum couldn't find out Fletcher could?"

"We still have the P.O. who took the paper to the washroom. What about her?"

"I don't know, what was her name?"

Sarah lowered her head slightly. "Bennet."

Chuck let go of his hold and went back to his laptop and looked at the ships' manifest. Using his finger, he scrolled down to the names that started with B. Babcock, Bailey, Bistrom, Bennet, Tara Bennet."

Chuck stood up grabbed a stick note and a marker and wrote the name down Tara Bennet and slapped it up next to Fletcher's name.

"Bennet may only be a courier, doing a favour?"

"Maybe, Chuck but she could have just given the paper to Fletcher when she saw her why hide it?"

"Good question. Maybe to prevent being disciplined?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "So, Fletcher has done this before and slips the Intel into a manifest headed to a distribution company. Waits, then weeks later leaves the ship to follow through?" "And this Intel lead us here?"

"Right, so why this place, there has to be something here that they want?"

"Something hidden?" Sarah looks around.

"Big enough to be killed for?"

Chuck looked around the room and wondered what someone would hide in a place like this. Sarah took his lead and started tapping on the walls looking for a false wall or loose boards. Chuck tapped the floorboards doing the same thing. Casey walked in. "Did we find something?"

"Maybe, Sarah figured that someone hid something and when they couldn't find it at the other Black Op site they are coming here to look for it."

"Like what?"

"Something big enough to kill for and something that we have, and the Russians want."

Casey joined Chuck checking out the floorboards, taking the perimeter the boards seemed secure till they reached the far corner adjacent to the kitchen. Casey walked near the fireplace and stepped on the floorboards; they didn't have the same feel as the rest of the room. Casey dropped to his knees and pulled out his multi tool and pried the floorboard nearest him and lifted it up and off. Chuck came by and pulled a few more, enough to shine a light down below. "Casey anything?"

Casey leaned up on his knees. "Nothing." Chuck joined him on the floor. Casey got up and walked back checking the rest of the room. Chuck stared at the floor and the new hole but looked back up at the way the sun hit the floor. He had seen enough movies to justify looking more at the hole. Chuck slid over and pulled a few more boards and noticed that there was another sub floor, but only in that one spot. Chuck looked up. "Casey can I have your flashlight?"

Casey rolled it over to Chuck. Sarah turned to see what he was doing. Chuck laid on his stomach and shined the light under the floorboards again. This time he noticed a loose board just embedded under the floor joist. Chuck pulled back on it and heard a click. Sarah heard it too but didn't see anything move. Chuck pulled again bringing it closer to him. Just then the bottom half of the wall above him slid open. Sarah crouched down as Chuck got up and sat on back with his knees bent. "I guess we have found what they are looking for."

Chuck shined the flashlight inside as Sarah slid on his side into the small quarters. Chuck passed the flashlight to her as she shone it around. "It's not very big, there's one box and some loose papers."

Sarah backed out pulling the box and loose papers out when one of the sensors went off. Walking over to the window, he pulled back the curtain. "We have company."

Casey cocked his gun as Sarah got up and joined him. Chuck quickly put the floor boards back the best he could. Opening the door Casey looked at Sarah. "How's your Russian?"

"Rusty! And yours?"

Casey grunted. Sarah opened the door as an older couple stopped and parked at the end of the snow-covered driveway. They waited till Sarah spoke. "Dobriy den'(Good afternoon)."

Sarah waited. The couple stayed silent. Sarah spoke again. "Dobriy den'(Good afternoon)."

The driver's side door opened and both Casey and Sarah slipped their hand behind their backs reaching for their guns. Chuck watched from inside the door and watched the truck. He saw two people, but it didn't mean that there wasn't someone in the back or underneath. The driver walked around and nodded and took his cap off and put it back on his head. "**Dob**riy den'(Good afternoon)."

Sarah kept her responses to a minimum as Casey kept his hand on his gun. Chuck watched as the older lady came out from the passenger side and walked to the back of the truck. She lifted a tarp and Casey raised his gun. Sarah tried to get them to talk. The older man then pulled back on the tarp as a young child popped its head and the older man looked at Sarah and Casey. Chuck then came out. "There's someone in the back!"

The older man and the young child pulled out what looked like a dead body. Sarah held onto her gun as she addressed the couple and the child. "kto eto?" (Who is this?)

"Amerikanskaya?"

Chuck looked at the man's face and flashed. "He's one of ours."

The unconscious man was dragged from the truck's bed and landed on the ground. Chuck and Casey walked over and grabbed the man and took him inside.

Sarah spoke back. "Where did he come from?"

The little boy spoke with broken English. "Found man after bomb. Saw them. (as he pointed to Chuck and Casey) earlier we come here. You save him."

"You saw them?" As Chuck and Casey walked out.

"Da!"

Sarah kept her stared on them, but turned her head slightly telling Chuck and Casey what the kid was saying. "He said that the man, was in the blast and they saw you two earlier at the other site, and they are asking us to save him."

Sarah looked up as the boy was walking closer. Chuck stepped out in front and flashed on what he was holding. The boy looked up at Chuck. "Da."

Chuck grabbed the item which was a portable drive. "Plane, big exploded the house come looking for this, man protected it."

"Da, spaseeba." (Yes and thankyou very much)

The boy ran back, and the older man and woman got back inside and drove off. Casey waited to see if they left alone. Chuck and Sarah walked in and stared at the unconscious man on the couch. He was cut up and had several bruises and gnashes and a broken leg. Casey did a quick first aid scan and figured that he had maybe some cracked ribs based on the bruising but could say until an x-ray was taken. "Whatever they did to make him comfortable seemed to work. I will put an IV in him and it will keep him going, with a small dose of morphine and fluids." Chuck looked at his dog tags. "All he has on him is a serial number."

Chuck took a picture of the number and picked up the SAT phone."

"This is Charles Carmichael along with Agent Sarah Walker and Major John Casey. Need to speak to Commander Jennings please, and its urgent."

"One moment Agent Carmichael."

A voice returned "Agent Carmichael."

"Yes, we have just been delivered a solider with the dog tags 35647."

There was silence on the other end. "Carmichael, great news, that is US Marine Jefferson. We assume that he died with the others."

"Not so, an elderly couple found him after the blast and tended to him till they saw us the other day at the bomb site. He had on him a portable device."

"That is the Intel that they were protecting, anything and everything is on that device. Can you open it?"

"No, there's nothing to show that it can be?"

"If you can get it open, we need the Intel that is inside."

"I will see what I can do."

"Thanks for letting us know about."

Chuck continued to talk to Jennings on the secure SAT line and got the info that Jefferson was there with three other soldiers to monitor the Russian air space. Chuck confirmed that the elderly couple had taken the soldier in and that he had been unconscious for the entire time. "Keep him there, till the new team arrives." "And when will that be?" "In a few days. Code name is Bonanza."

"Like the TV show?"

Chuck listened a little longer then hung up. Chuck walked over and joined Casey and Sarah. "Jennings said that a new team will be here in a few days and this guys name is Jefferson, Karl. One of four soldiers assigned to monitor Russian air space and the Intel that is on this device. If I can get it open."

"So, Mr. Talkative is our responsibility?"

"I'm afraid so. Also, code name for the new team is Bonanza."

"I bet you asked him if it had anything to do with the TV show."

Chuck looked at him and grinned. "You watched the TV show?" Chuck looked at Casey. Casey smiled grunted. "You could just have said yes, Chuck, I am well aware of the classic TV show."

"Hardly."

Casey left and sat down with his finger on the gun's safety button.

Chuck kept busy looking at the device that Jefferson had on him. Chuck grabbed his decoding kit that he had used when he got a hold of the chip that Cole Barker found on the Fulcrum agent. So, he was familiar with trying to get info off devices such as this. He hoped that it wasn't another threat to his identity, but he had to remind himself that not all missions are a threat to him. Sarah sat down next to him. Looking at what he was doing she looked up at him. "Will this help?"

"I hope so."

Chuck grabbed a small screwdriver and pried the corner open then slipped the top off, checking to see if it was armed and when he saw no wires out of the ordinary, he took the top right off. Seeing the exposed insides of the device, he slipped a couple of clamps to certain areas and created a simple algorithm. Sarah continued to watch avoiding looking into Chandler. But watching him work and using his brain actually turned her on. She loved him but what he could do with his hands and computer stuff she wondered what he could do with them on other things like her.

Hours went by and Sarah noticed that Casey had gone to sleep and had cuffed Jefferson. She also noticed that Casey had changed his bandages and propped up his broken leg, so he was good to go for a few hours. Chuck was no further ahead. Sarah came back and squeezed his shoulders and encouraged him to get some sleep. He obliged and walked back to his cot. Sarah made sure the alarm was set and grabbed her gun. Slipping into her room, she knew she had to see him before she went to sleep.

Chuck had fallen asleep pretty quick and didn't hear Sarah walk in but woke up when he saw her kneeling beside him. Chuck propped himself up on his elbow. "What wrong?" Sarah grabbed his hand as Chuck slid over and Sarah laid down beside him. Sarah turned her slightly as Chuck kissed her lips then covered her up. Sarah closed her eyes as Chucks arms slid around her and held her close.

Casey woke up and checked on Jefferson who was still out, but his injuries looked less threatening. Casey walked by Sarah's room and saw that it was empty. Checking the back, he pushed the curtain and saw the two of them sleeping. It was the first time that he believed that they were actually a couple. That all this time they had fought to be together and despite the job, past relationships and protocol they seemed to want to make it work. Casey gave a smile grunt then figured he let them sleep a bit longer.

**Hours later**

Sarah tidied up in the kitchen when Casey came in and topped off his coffee. He backed into the counter while Sarah faced the sink. "If you two need some time alone, I can watch Jefferson?"

Sarah looked at him and when he finished talking, he walked out as Chuck was coming in. Sarah turned to face Chuck as they both watched Casey. "He's awfully sweet today?"

Sarah tells Chuck what he said, and Chuck was surprised as well. But they both agreed that this mission came first. Sarah gives Chuck a quick kiss and he follows Sarah as they enter what they considered the living room, they hear Jefferson cautiously greet them. Chuck and Sarah grab a chair and sit down beside him as Casey joins them. "Where am I?" Chuck looks at Casey. "First of all, the who are you?"

"Corporal Karl Jefferson. United States Marine. Badge number 35647."

Chuck knew he was telling the truth, but he knew that Casey had to ask. Casey looked at Jefferson. "Major John Casey NSA, Agent Sarah Walker and CIA Analyst Charles Carmichael." "But you can call me Chuck." Chuck adding that bit of information.

"Nice to meet you. You were the ones that captured Ratner?"

Casey nodded. "What do you remember?"

"I was stationed here about 3 months ago for a two month op. After we got word that F-22 plans were sold to Russians and they had been implemented, so we had to look out for them, thus residing amongst the ones we assumed were responsible. But we didn't think that they would turn on us. Along with the news that the F-22 blue prints we were sold, we figured a year ago that someone on the inside was sharing Intel as they were always one step ahead of us and when Chandler was arrested it was quiet for awhile till Commander Jennings told us that files went missing and when we found out we were hit. When your team infiltrated Ratner and Chandler last year this person was running things, here was like a ghost and we hadn't been able to get any Intel on them. We assume that this person was and is highly regarded and has been working behind the scenes getting others to do their work. We were able to get a list of names but when we found out, we were hit. The alert was too late as if they set it up that way."

"You're saying that it was an inside job? Chuck sat on the edge of his chair. "Maybe but if that was the case one of their men died along with ours."

"Who do you think it is?"

"My suspicions would be on a man named Adam Handelson. Casey and Sarah looked at Chuck. He shook his head.

"Handelson arrived late and was placed there at the last minute so we couldn't say if he was one of us or not."

"Would the names be on the device?"

Jefferson never answered right away. "I just transferred all the files as soon as the first bomb hit. Once the files were transferred, I ran out taking Bishop and Tennelson with me but as the second bomb hit they got trapped and I was thrown and that is all I remember."

"You said a second hit?"

"Yeah, I'm sure if it?"

Sarah looked at Chuck. "What?"

Chuck got up and grabbed the piece from the bomb site that he took with him. He gave it to Jefferson. Jefferson looked at it. "What's this?"

"I picked this up yesterday when Casey and I checked out the spot. Do you recognize it?"

Jefferson looked at it. "No, it's a part of the bomb?"

"The bomb, kinda well it is a piece from the F-22 but I didn't find anything that would show that another bomb hit you. How long would you say it was between blasts?"

"Five minutes?"

"It could be a delay in their bombing or if you said that you suspected a traitor then they could have set off another device to go off inside?"

The three continued to listen to Jefferson but Chuck started to question his story. He flashed on him earlier and nothing came up which he assumed that he was on their side. But what got him was why he was the only one that survived? From what he saw from the blast site or what was left of it. Jefferson wouldn't have survived the blast and was surprised that he did. Chuck wanted to give the man the benefit of doubt – but his story was starting to unravel. Jefferson asked to shower and if they had a change of clothes. Casey managed to find him something for him to change into. Casey helped Jefferson to the bathroom and went looking for a crutch or cane.

Sarah pulled Chuck over and tugged on his shirt. Chuck smiled then went serious. "Do you believe Jefferson?"

"Why?"

"His story seems to have a lot of holes in it. I mean he has been through alot but the more he talks his story doesn't make sense. For instance, he said that he didn't know about the blast till it was too late, but his injuries say otherwise. He said the blast came from behind him so how did he break his left leg if he fell over. A break like that he had to be thrown or he jumped. And the looks of the building it didn't look like it was a two storey. Also, when I showed him the device, he got a strange look on his face, like he wasn't expecting the device to be still be here." "I noticed that too? So, the quicker you get what's on there the better we are."

Chuck nodded "You flashed on him, right?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything, we found that plenty of times, that sometimes my flashes don't tell me everything. So, we better be careful with what we say around him."

"Maybe don't start up a conversation about what we are doing – at least for the time being."

Sarah started to move away, when Chuck grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug, which led to a kiss. Chuck smiled as he let go of her wrist and watched her head out to talk with Casey. Chuck sat back down and sped up his attempt on getting the Intel off the device. He made some progress with hooking it up to a decipher but got a faster result when he treated it like a portable drive. Which gave him access to all that was on the device. Scanning the files, he copied all the files he could onto a file then he had to save them elsewhere other than his laptop. Chuck clicked on the _type here to search _opening a DOS command and backed all the files to his computer in LA. Back home his computer in his room awakened and files uploading popped up on the screen. Now that he had access, he looked for security feeds and if the previous Black Op site was hooked up to satellite. Ten minutes later he confirmed his suspicions, he typed in a date prior to the blast and days after the blast. Chuck watched the feed on his screen. It was the Sunday before the blast, he took a picture of the site then every 3 hours he took another picture. He continued doing this till they had arrived yesterday. Chuck scrolled the area and noticed another vehicle that wasn't there. He typed to see if he could get an infrared picture of the site to see if their others. Chuck continued to look but saw nothing till the day of the blast. Chuck zoomed into the site and saw what looked like Jefferson. It must have been a while after the blast. Chuck watched as Jefferson walked out of the blast with no limp. Chuck was right. Chuck continued to watch, minutes later a truck pulls up and Jefferson walks over to truck, and he could tell that words were being exchanged and Jefferson shakes his head. He sees Jefferson point back to the blast that is still smothering. Then Chuck sees another person walk out and Jefferson stops and watches a hand come out of the truck with a gun and shoots them. Jefferson raises his hands in the air and looks shaken. The truck drives off but not before the back doors are opened and two men come out and drag the body of the other person into the back of the truck. Chuck can't tell is he is dead or not. Chuck just wished that he had audio. Jefferson goes back into the blast and the satellite moves on.

Chuck gets up and grabs his jacket and takes his laptop with him. He finds Casey and Sarah outside and they see the look and determination on Chuck's face. "This doesn't look good." Sarah met him halfway.

"We have a situation and I mean major."

Chuck showed them the feed, and Casey cocked his gun. "Wait! Casey! I want to off him too but, we have to be smart. He's the only one that knows what went on and who shot the soldier. He also knows what happened to the other guy."

"He probably killed him."

"He probably did, but whoever shot the gun has to be the one that is running things."

This was the proof that they needed but they were surprised that it happened so fast. Sarah noticed as well. "Guys we need to be careful. If he was working for someone and that he survived obviously, why haven't they come back. If they want this intel and Jefferson had it. They killed the 3rd guy or they died in the actual blast, why aren't they here now? I know he's not an innocent party but by the looks of the feed he was concerned that the other guy was shot and was taken away." "So, what do you want to do?"

Meanwhile…..

Jefferson came out of the bathroom with the change of clothes on and walked more like hobbled directly to the table when he saw the room cleared. He sat down at Chuck's chair and put on his head set and started turning the dials. "Casablanca this is Bogart, I have located the device. Casablanca this is Bogart." Jefferson waited as a voice finally came on over the radio. In a distorted low tone voice. "Bogart this is Casablanca. Excellent, we will be there by night fall." Jefferson continued to talk as Chuck, Sarah and Casey walked back in. Chuck stopped when he saw Jefferson at the table. Chuck held his arm up showing Sarah and Casey to stop. Chuck pointed to the radio. The three listened. "Where are you now?" "I think its another safe house, maybe the one that we are to hit, not sure. I am here with three Americans and you won't believe me who they are. Major John Casey, Agent Sarah Walker and a CIA Analyst Charles Carmichael. The elderly couple I was with drove me here. I must have passed out." "You said that you have the device." Yes, the device is here and it looks like this Carmichael fella is close to getting the Intel off it." "You must stop them at all cost. The Intel on there will make this whole organization crumble and we need to keep it safe. And he won't be pleased if it is leaked. The plans for the next hit will occur within in 72 hours we will have the location for you at that time." Chuck looked at his watch. He heard 72 hours, but he had 48 to locate the next target. Sarah motioned for him to listen. "After this I am done." "He is aware of your request and he'll want to talk to you when this is done. We will be there by night fall." The connection went dead and Jefferson pushed himself away from the table. Removing the head set he felt something pointed to the back of his head. "Make one more move, and this time you won't survive." "You heard?" "That's was just the icing on the cake. Slowly step away from the table." Sarah reached for her gun and caught the cuffs that Casey tossed. Chuck got another chair and sat Jefferson down. "Who do you work for?" Jefferson instantly got a smirky look on his face. But this didn't shake Casey. Casey grabbed another chair and sat down in front of him. "So, when did you turn? When the Russians promised you a lot of money or maybe your freedom, maybe both?" Jefferson didn't move. Sarah tightened his cuffs forcing his shirt to shift. Chuck noticed the tattoo and flashed. Sarah looked at Chuck and Casey noticed as well. Casey flip his head slightly to Sarah to take Chuck out. Sarah knew this flash was a different flash. She had seen his various flashes. They where the general ones where his eyes flickered, ones that it looked like he was going to pass out and then the ones that were sharp pains then pounding drums. Sarah knew that this one was one of those. Chuck leaned forward as he held his head. "Talk to me." Sarah whispered. Chuck tried to speak but his mouth felt dry. Sarah grabbed some water. Chuck stood up and took a sip. Catching his breath and moistening his throat he looked at Sarah. The beads of sweat still rested on his forehead. "Talk to me." Sarah repeated. "He's a member of an organization called the Russian Organizatsyia or Russian State Intelligence, but more like what Fulcrum is to the CIA. And I think that the leader or the one in charge is man name Alexei Volkoff. I flashed on Jefferson's tattoo, it's the emblem for Volkoff Industries." "Okay that's a good sign." Chuck looked up. "It was till I flashed on another name." "What name? "Frost?" "Frost? Code name, a name of a place?" Chuck took another sip. "That's it I don't know but I feel that it means something. It sounded familiar." Sarah rubbed his neck slightly which Chuck appreciated the sentiment. Then she kissed his temple. "You okay now?" "Yeah." "They walked back in to where Casey still had his gun pointed at Jefferson. Chuck stared Jefferson down and went for the jugular. "Who is Alexei Volkoff?"

Jefferson froze. Casey aimed his gun at his head. "He asked you a question!"

"No one you want to mess with."" That's for us to decide."

Jefferson stayed quiet as Chuck heard some static from the radio. Casey uncuffed Jefferson and took him to his room and cuffed him on his bead and returned. "Romeo, Romeo where art thou Romeo?" Chuck slipped the switch. "Juliette this is Romeo."

"Report?"

"We have an issue – need support asap than expected." "Request has been heard, will speed up delivery. Romeo contact G.B for further assignment. Juliette out."

Chuck flipped the switch. The three looked at each other. Did Beckman know of the change?

Sarah grabbed the SAT phone. Waiting for a connection, Beckman finally came on. "Yes, hello General. We have a situation. Chuck found out that the bomb blast was definitely planned and the person behind it we think is a man name Volkoff. Alexei Volkoff. He shot and killed a marine named Jacobs and forced Jefferson who we have here with us to get rid of the others. But events turned and Jefferson had to fake an injury. He was recovered by an elderly couple who dropped him off here. Long story short, Chuck flashed on his tattoo. Indicating a man named Volkoff and Jefferson neither agreed nor denied knowing him. Beckman was silent for what seemed like forever. Then she cleared her throat. "I need you in St. Petersburg a.s.a.p." "But General the new team hasn't arrived yet and we believe that one of Volkoff's team is to arrive to pick up the device." "I hear you but if Volkoff has been seen we need to be ahead of the game." "Who is Volkoff?"

"One person we have been looking for for over 20 years." "20 years?" "Yes. I will discuss more when you arrive in St. Petersburg. I will have Interpol meet you at the US consulate. I will have a chopper in the air within the hour." " Yes General."

Sarah flipped the SAT phone closed. Sarah looked at Chuck and Casey. "Pack up we're off to St. Petersburg." Sarah gave Chuck the look and he quickly packed up. Casey grabbed Jefferson and sat him down while they waited.

**St. Petersburg local time**

The three slipped into the US consulate and debriefed with Beckman. "Good to see you team. Good work so far. Regarding you finding Volkoff, he has been on our radar for the last 20 years and little has been known on his whereabouts and who he has been dealing with. I need you to look into Volkoff and his connections with what was taken from Polarstein. It's too coincidental that the breech from Polarstein and his resurrection has occurred at the same time. There is a Charity Gala Reception at the Winter Palace. I want you and Sarah to go as guests and see if he shows up. Casey will be security which will help move around a lot easier. I will be in Russia by the end of the week. Get some rest and hopefully this will be over."

"Thanks General."

They were driven to the Hotel Indigo and Casey grabbed the single room while Sarah gave Chuck his key and she kept one. They headed to their floors and it wasn't until Chuck put his key in his door that he saw that his room had another door. Unlocking the door, it opened to another. He knocked. He heard the door unlock and to his surprised there stood Sarah. "Fancy seeing you here?"

"Come here."

Chuck walked in and fell into her arms. They saved the small talk and held each other. Their lips found each other. "I heard my laptop maybe I should check it." Sarah continued to kiss him. Breaking the kiss. "If you must."

Chuck broke away and walked back to his side and grabbed his laptop and returned back to her side. Sitting by the window he opened his laptop. An email came up. "Looks likes Fletcher has taken the bite and has left the ship."

Sarah sat down beside him. "Where is she going this time?"

"Looks like she is heading back this way, but they are farther north than the last time she left so it will take her a few days."

"Maybe just in time of the Gala?"

"Maybe."

Chuck forward the email to Casey and instant he replied. "Got it. See you in the morning."

Chuck closed his laptop. "He's right. I'm bushed and I need a shower."

Chuck looked up as Sarah was busying herself. "You were saying?"

Chuck got up. "Nothing. Want something to eat?"

Sarah nodded. "Okay?"

"Ok, my room in an hour?"

"Okay?"

Sarah kissed Chuck as he walked back to his side.

Sarah took an extra long shower then settled for a hot bath. It had been a long couple of days and the man she loved was next door. She could hear Chuck and was surprised that he hadn't walked back over. But the quietness was what both of them needed. The hour went by and they ate their meal, and both crashed. Sarah finally woke up to see that Chuck was out for the count. She covered him up and slipped back to her side. She too slipped under the covers. Sarah tossed and turned after waking up hearing a noise. She struggled for an hour to get back to sleep. She knew that it wasn't sleep that she wanted. Her body was tired, but it was her heart that was calling the shots. She pulled the covers off and out her feet on the floor and walked over to Chuck's side. The faint light from her side shone on his face. Walking towards his bed she knelt down and stared at him. Chuck heard her and opened his eyes.

Sarah looked at him. "I have had dreams like this."

"Have you?" Chuck nodded and took a hard swallow.

Sarah got up and pressed her knee onto the mattress. "Wanna make it a reality?" Chuck gave her a serious look. She looked at him and wonder if she was pushing this again. Sarah laid beside him just her short shorts and a tank top. "We don't have too."

Chuck grabbed her chin and held it. Then kissed her. Chuck brought her closer to him. She stared into his eyes. "Can I say something?"

"I think this is a show not tell moment."

"I want to tell you what you mean to me. I don't want this just to be what it is." Chuck nodded. "I heard your confession."

Chuck lean up on his elbow. Then swallowed hard. "You did!"

"Yeah and I cried. I don't cry. But to hear you say those things it melted my heart but it also broke it, as I couldn't tell you how I felt. I know that I was angry with you for not leaving with me in Prague and as a result we distant ourselves, Hannah…. It's not only her or Shaw for that matter. It's this job. And the fact that right now I am terrified."

Chuck grabbed her hand in his. "I have been on the most deadliest missions and seen the worst this world offers but this scares me. I have never felt like this with anyone." Chuck looked up. "Even Bryce?"

"Not even close. You were a friend first and even that took awhile. I was here to protect you, but you have been protecting me since day one. And it's not hard to fall for someone like you."

"You fallen for me?"

Sarah smiled. "More than fall for you more like crashed and burned but in a good way if that makes any sense. What I am saying is I love you. Always have. I fell for you a long time ago. Maybe even the first day and because of that, some missions didn't end well."

"Well that explains a lot. So, I was right. The truth serum?"

"It killed me to force a lie. We were trained to with stand pentanol but even our emotions can trigger the truth. I was so close. And I know I hurt you. Then the time you broke up with me by the fountain. It took every ounce of strength not to cry. I stood up and all I wanted to do was turn around and kiss you and hold you tight. But I couldn't then we had to fake it to Ellie and Awesome that we were still together."

Chuck silenced her with his finger. "It doesn't matter now. I love you too. Always have. It's so good to finally say that. I love you."

Chuck fell back taking Sarah with him. Sarah straddle his hips as he reached for the hem of her tank top and slid his hands under sliding up her tank top over her head. He stared at her beautiful body and adored her with kisses. Sarah did the same with his shirt and ran her fingers along his perfect shaped chest. Chuck sat up holding her close as their naked bodies remained close. Chuck supported her as he rolled her onto her back and slipped in between her legs. He could have jump with guns a blazing. But decided to take his time. He was finally making love to Sarah Walker.

The next morning Chuck and Sarah never made it down for breakfast, but Casey was kind enough to send it upstairs. He left them a note. "We will meet tomorrow enjoy your time together."

Chuck and Sarah made good use of both their beds as this was all new to them. But they knew that this mission had to be number one.

Chuck let go of Sarah's hold as he answered the door. They somehow landed in bed after meeting with Casey and now they had to get ready to go to the Gala. Sarah covered herself with the single sheet as Chuck carried in two garment bags. He hung them up then looked at the clock. "We have two hours."

Sarah motioned for him to join her. Chuck crawled back into bed and laid on top of her. He kissed her chest and let his hands feel her skin. Sarah slipped her fingers inside the hem of his shorts resting them on his back side. He knew that she was up to something. "How long did you say we had?"

Sarah wrapped her legs around his hips pushing them upwards. Chuck took the hint and pressed his lips to hers. She loved how his lips felt and where his hands went when he was making love to her. Though it was a long-time coming Sarah laid back and let the nerd love her the way she ought to be loved.

Chuck made sure that she was taken care of and made sure she was happy. If she was happy, he was happy in more ways than one. Sarah felt the end nearing but held on as Chuck did his thing. Collapsing he settled inside her neck as Sarah rubbed his sweaty back. She loved how he laid there, the closeness, the two hearts beating as one. Sarah held him close till they both looked at the clock.

"We better get ready."

**Charity Winter Palace.**

Chuck and Sarah walked in looking like supermodels. Well Sarah anyways. Beckman had chosen a low-cut black dress with sparkling diamonds accessories. Chuck wore a tailored suit with a black tie. He left his stubble making him look like a real spy. Casey checked them in and slipped Sarah a small pistol that she slipped into her purse after walking through the metal detectors. Chuck and Sarah walked up the long stairwell to the main hall. The event had a winter theme. Chuck grabbed two glasses of champagne as they walked the room. Sarah looked over the crowd and sees an older man up ahead and stops a waiter. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I would find Alexie Volkoff?"

The young man points to the same guy that Sarah saw. Sarah walks up to the crowd and waits. Chuck looks around and follows Sarah's lead. "We introduce ourselves and see where it goes. See what response we get, then we can go from there."

Chuck nodded and took a sip of his drink. As the crowd got smaller and they were able to get closer. Chuck turns and freezes, then walks away. Sarah is so close to speaking to him but turns to find Chuck. She finds him in a corner. "What's going on? We were so close?"

"Sorry but…"

"What's going on, it looks like you have seen a ghost?"

Chuck looks over to the man and the woman beside him. "Chuck talk to me?"

Sarah sees where he is looking. "That's my mom!"

Sarah looks at Chuck then the woman next to Volkoff.

Sarah talks into her watch. "Casey, Chuck has been compromised I repeat been compromised!"

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Thanks for a wonder 2019 and for each one of you who have stopped to read this story and all the others I have written this year. Thanks for all your support and all your reviews. Please keep them coming and may, 2020 be a blessing to you and your families.

See you in the New Year with a new chapter.

Mssupertigz


	5. Chapter 5

Happy New Year – and the adventure continues. Please let me know what you think….Mssupertigz

Chapter 5

Sarah and Casey rush Chuck out before they could be spotted but unbeknownst to them the matriarch had already seen them. She gains her composure and rejoins Volkoff.

Back at the hotel Chuck rips his tie off as Casey grabs three glasses. "20 years. It is been 20 years and I find her with this guy. She left my dad for him? As Chuck struggles taking his jacket off and tossing it on the couch.

"Chuck, we don't know that?"

"Well it sure looked like it from where I was standing. She left us, Ellie, will be heart broken, when she finds out."

"Chuck!" As Sarah stood beside him. "I know your angry and confused right now. But until we know the facts, we, you can't let yourself think the worst. She was gone but she's here and until we find out why we wait."

Casey passed Sarah two glasses. Chuck took his and walked back to his room. Sarah took a sip as Casey finished his. "Well I didn't expect this? There has to be a good explanation." As Casey pours himself another, then tilts the bottle at Sarah. Sarah downs hers. "Yes, and we are going to find out what it is."

Sarah changed and headed to the consulate. Chuck wasn't going any where and Casey decided to stay just in case.

"General thanks for meeting with me."

"I was about to board."

"I know that is why I needed to speak to you directly. Chuck was compromised tonight at the Gala."

Beckman sat up. Sarah continued to speak. "He saw his mom."

Beckman gave her a raised eyebrow. "You sure? Where?"

"Yes, standing next to Alexei Volkoff. As soon as Chuck made the identification, we took him out. He's with Casey."

"How is he?"

Sarah changed her stance. "Angry and hurt."

"Sarah what I am going to tell you has to stay with us till I can verify this information. Chucks mom. Mary Bartowski is a spy." Sarah's mouth dropped. "She was recruited back in the early 80's, then we recruited Stephen after he had started creating what is now the Intersect. She was heavily involved with International relations, from what I heard. After she had her kids, she was asked to go back into a mission that took her Europe. It was supposed to be an in and out op but she never returned."

"What was her alias?"

Sarah sees Beckman typing. "I have her one alias as Frost."

Sarah almost fainted. Beckman took her glasses off. "You ok Sarah?"

"Chuck flashed on the name the other day after he saw the tattoo on Jefferson. He said that the name sounded familiar but didn't know why. Do you think that the Intersect has that information in it?"

"Hard to say. Orion added a lot of stuff but also the CIA could have had that intel as well. It must mean something to him when he was growing up. I will look into her last mission and let you know. Until then, wait till you hear from me. If Chuck remembers anything more let me know. I will see you when you get there."

Sarah headed back to the hotel and walked in to check on Chuck who had passed out. She walked back out and turned to Casey. "You let him drink the whole bottle?" "You want to fight him?" Casey stood up. "I wouldn't have a chance of winning. What did you find out?"

"Beckman told me that she's a spy, alias Frost."

"The same name Chuck flashed on?"

"Same one but Chuck didn't know why the name sounded so familiar. Anyways, Beckman said that she was called back into a mission, one of those in and out ones but never returned. Beckman is looking into her missions to see why?" "You think she went rogue?"

"Possibly but to be gone for 20 years? But what I can't understand is what mission would have her come back and not let her return or be seen till now and why would this mission be the one to do that."

"I'm not sure, most missions are a one time thing but like you said to have her go back in and not return."

"And another thing, Beckman mentioned that Chuck's dad was recruited after she was and after he had started creating the Intersect."

"And they both left him and Ellie?"

Sarah looked into Chuck room. "Makes you think that there is more to this than a family in crisis? I hope that we can find some answers for Chuck."

"Well I guess there's not much more we can do tonight. We'll call it a night and meet up in the morning."

"Yeah I guess, Beckman said to lay low till she arrives."

Sarah walked Casey to the door and locked up and went to the window. Making sure that they weren't followed, or a car was strategically parked outside. Sarah slipped into her sleepwear and crawled in beside Chuck. Curling up beside him, her last thoughts were how was she going to explain what she heard from Beckman to him.

Sarah woke up hearing Chuck in the bathroom. Getting up she walked over and waited for him to walk out. She hoped that he felt better than he looked. But when he looked at her, she knew he wasn't. Chuck slipped on a pair of jeans and sat by the window. Sarah grabbed his hoodie and sat down on the bed next to him. "Do I dare ask what you and Beckman talked about?" "Casey told me you left to go find some answers, so did you?"

"You might not want to hear I what I found out?"

"Well the way I feel, it won't make a difference."

Sarah told him exactly what Beckman told her. She waited to let it sink in. Then started talking to him again. "At least we got some answers Chuck?"

"Yeah but a whole lot more questions? Did Beckman know about my mom?"

"Not sure, there were rumours but nothing in print. Mostly under the table missions, and especially if an agent was called back into one. These ones the less you know the safer they are and the people around them."

Chuck sat up slightly. "But after 20 years wouldn't you want to find out why your agent never returned or conversed with anyone? Especially when that person had a family. Married with two children. And, my dad knew about this I assume?"

"Probably but we know what life he led. He probably was as much in the dark as the CIA was and when the CIA messed around with the Intersect."

"Maybe but why didn't he stay with us if he knew that my mom was not coming back."

"Even if he did know, maybe he felt that it was safer for them to be away from you two. He did tell you that."

Sarah got up and knelt beside him.

"Parents do strange things."

Chuck smiled slightly. "We sure hit the jackpot within the parental department."

Chuck got up. "You want breakfast?"

"I'll get it you get yourself fixed up."

Chuck waited till Sarah stood up and brought her close. Sarah looked at him.

"We'll figured this out."

"I know, we always do."

Chuck kissed her and headed to the bathroom. Sarah picked up the phone and ordered some breakfast. Had a quick shower and rejoined Chuck for breakfast.

They laid low the rest of day as they waited to hear from Beckman. She hoped to send them Intel by the time she left DC but got delayed. Chuck was a bit relieved but knew that he might not like she could find. Sarah laid in Chuck arms as Chuck dozed on and off. He was restless and there was not much she could do about it. A couple of hours later, Sarah sat by the window staring at Chuck when her cell rang, and Chuck sat up. "Hey Casey. Ok we'll be right down." Chuck looked at Sarah. "Here we go?"

Sarah walked up to him with his jacket and pushed it up against his chest. "We are in this together." Then kissed him. The kiss led to another. Sarah looked up. "We can finish this later?" Chuck smiled.

Sarah and Chuck walked through the open elevator door to see Casey waiting by a cab. "So where are we going?"

"The consulate."

Casey slid into the front seat as Chuck and Sarah slid into the back. "Beckman called and she wants to meet. She has info on."

Chuck looked at him. "Just say it Casey, I think that I am over the fact that my biggest disappointment in my life has resurfaced."

Casey met Sarah's eyes in the rear-view mirror, as Chuck looked out the window.

Casey nodded a mutual agreement, turning his face.

Beckman arrived taking her coat off. She wasn't in her usual CIA attire, but her hair was down, and she wore a white blouse and dress pants. Laying her coat on the chair next to her she spun her chair and sat down. "I'm sorry that we aren't meeting on better circumstances. Sarah told me that Chuck had flashed on his mom and her being with Alexei Volkoff, I looked into him and Mary's involvement." Beckman slid the three each a file. "Chuck your mother was assigned her original mission in the fall of 1993 then was called back in the summer of 1994."

Chuck though himself '_I was like 8'._

"She was assigned to look into what we believed to be Russian involvement and our Government trading secrets. Supposedly through early DOS commands documents."

"Not much different than what we found out on Polarstein."

"Exactly. But from what I heard her motives changed to also include and find intel on a man named Alexei Vokloff? She wrote in her very few reports that weren't redacted that she believed that he was the man behind the leaks."

Beckman grabbed her things. "I am in meetings for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Look over the files and see what you think, the next plan of action could be. Be careful, if Frost did see you, she'll try to find out why and this might open up a whole other can of beans."

The three stood up as Beckman walked out. Chuck sat back down and stared at a faded black and white photo of his mom. And his thoughts went back to the last time he saw his mom or that last time he remembered her. Chuck had never really thought about his mom the same way he thought about his dad. The only reason he thought about his dad was that Ellie wanted him to walk her down the aisle. And him digging in an old box brought back those memories. But for his mom it was different. A mom isn't supposed to leave her children and if she does she always returns. The more Chuck thought about his mom the more he hated her for leaving but he looked up and saw Sarah standing there and the talk they had about their parents after meeting her dad. Chuck didn't want to forgive her but maybe the Intersect was more than and vessel that held secrets and lies it was an olive branch to finding answers.

Chuck grabbed his file and walked out. Sarah reached out her hand and when he slipped his hand in hers, he felt a bit better. Grabbing a bite, they said goodnight and headed upstairs. Chuck walked to the window and looked out, but his eye caught the file. The more he avoided the file the more it was calling for him to look at it. Sitting down he grabbed the file, Sarah noticed and sat down beside him. Each looking at their own file as they browsed the details. After a few hours of reading a redacted file on his mom, he tried to fill the in missing lines of the report and wondered who wrote the report and who felt the need to redact her file. He looked at Sarah, he turned slightly and reached his hand to touch her shoulder and brushed her hair back over her shoulder. He dragged his fingers over her ear and caressed the back of her neck. Sarah put down her file and turned to face him. They had been here before and never acted on how they felt or crossed that line but where they came from weeks ago and the way this mission had turned out just added to what they were feeling for each other. Sarah moved towards Chuck and faced him. Chuck looked up as Sarah placed his hands on her hips. Sitting down on his lap, she needed to touch him, help make the world go away for a little while. She grabbed his shirt and started unbuttoning his it, while placing her lips on his. Chuck brought his hands up and cupped her face and held her face close to his. Chuck sat up as Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist. Sarah finished the last button and helped Chuck pull his arms out of his shirt. Sarah leaned back and raised her shirt as Chuck moved his hands down and placed them on her ribs and rubbed mini circles with his thumbs then slid them upwards. Removing her bra, he held her naked upper body close to his. Chuck slid his legs out and placed them on the floor and stood up. Sarah was amazed at his strength. He carried her back to the nearest bed, he didn't care which one it was. Sarah held him close as they fell together onto the mattress. Chuck pulled the bed spread back and the sheets as Sarah shuffled herself closer to the pillows. Chuck grabbed her jeans and removed his and slid between her legs. Sarah fell back landing on the pillow as a current ran through her body. Keeping her eyes closed, Chuck leaned forward and snuggled inside her neck placing kisses on her naked shoulders. She was lost in him and by the way he was making her feel, she knew that he was lost as well. She wanted him to think of something else other than this mission. And for that moment it was right, and it felt right in more ways than one. When she thought she was close to the end, he took her again and this went on for a few more hours. She held him close and when he fell asleep, she didn't move nor make him move either. She loved how he felt so close to her. She slowly dragged her fingers up and down his sweaty back and soon she too closed her eyes.

**Next morning**

Sitting in a cafe holding hands and enjoying their effects of their post love making hours before. Their quietness was uprooted when Sarah noticed a car outside the cafe that hadn't moved for some time. They both saw and didn't want to cause a scene plus they weren't carrying. Sarah grabbed Chucks hand and walked out and close to the buildings just in case they had to dive into one. Chuck looked at Sarah. "You see the car too?" "Yeah."

They reached the front lobby and scanned the street. And in no time the car drove by but didn't stop as if it had lost their target. Chuck gets sight of the licence plate and cites it to memory. Walking up stairs. Casey meets them at their door. "We have company. I came up here and saw her picking the lock." Sarah looked at Chuck and placed her hand on his neck. This calmed him a bit. Chuck walked in and saw his mom sitting by the window.

Mary turned to face Chuck. "You came back with your handler?"

"No, not really I brought my girlfriend."

Sarah smiled slightly at hearing the title. "Of course, you've come with back up." Looking at Casey. Who had his gun in his hand.

"What do you want?"

Mary had run through the whole conversation on what she was going to say to him when she met him but she never thought her reunion would go like this.

Mary tells the three that when she saw them the other day, she never expected to see her son and to see him with the CIA and NSA, she knew that it had to do with what was in her son's head. She continued to tell them that she told Volkoff that she was going shopping. "Volkoff isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but he is a very powerful man. Your so grown up?"

"Well that would happen after 20 years." Chuck stepped out from standing near Sarah and Casey. "Where have you been? Why are you here with him? What about dad?"

Mary let him vent. When he said what was on his heart, she looked at him and motioned for him to sit down. Sarah sat near him by sitting on the arm rest.

"Your dad is good." Chuck looked up.

"Dad is good that means?"

"Chuck there's so much to tell you and I don't have much time. But I do want to say that it was the hardest thing I ever had to do was to leave you and Ellie."

"So why did you?" His voice a bit harsh.

"This mission turned out to be bigger than I thought and the more I got involved the harder it was to leave."

"What about Ellie and I. Weren't we important enough."

Mary reached out to touch him, but Chuck pulled back. It pained Sarah to see Chuck like this. But she also knew how hard it was for Mary. Once a spy always a spy. Each mission could only be described like the sea. Calm and peaceful and the mission is going as planned. Then the slightest wave can produce controllable waves too high to comprehend/unforeseen events out of your control. Those missions suck you in, toss and turn you. Make you choose life or death. Turn you around and make you lose what is important to you. And you definitely don't want to turn your back on it.

Sarah kept an eye on Chuck and both eyes on Mary. She didn't know her, and she didn't trust her. The only thing that they had in common beside being a spy was Chuck. Chuck still wanted answers, but Mary said nothing for what seemed like forever.

"You need to go back to LA and forget this mission." Chuck's back got straighter. "Can't do that!"

"Chuck you don't know what your getting yourself into." Chuck stood up. "We have our mission and if your part of it so be it. And if we are on the same side and I mean if. You don't have a say in any of it. Unless you tell us where you've been and why and what your relationship with this Volkoff guy is all about. Then I want nothing to do with you." Chuck walked away as Sarah's grabbed his hand and Mary grabbed Sarah's wrist. The two stopped. "The only reason you could be here is because of Polarstein and Hydra." Mary stood up, slipping Sarah a piece of paper. Sarah looked at Mary and nodded. Mary turned on her heels and walked over to her son. She placed her hand on his face. Chuck closed his eyes as Casey walked with her to the door. Closing the door. He walked back. "How did she know we where here?"

"Don't know?"

"So how does she know about Polarstein and that we are here because of that and what or who is Hydra?"

Chuck flashed. Sarah looked at him. "Chuck did you flash?"

Chuck nodded. "Hydra is some type of a network."

Sarah looked at Chuck. "Maybe, it is and even if she not on our side she's gave us something." Sarah opened the piece of paper looked at it then passed it to Chuck and Chuck passed it to Casey. "What is it? A location, a place?"

"Maybe, but I think its more than that."

Chuck pulled his laptop out and started typing. "The Snow Queen."

"The Snow Queen?"

"Yeah it was a story that my mom read to me when I was little. The story is about Evil wizard who made a mirror with his dark magic. If anything good or beautiful was put in front of the mirror, the reflection would show back what as rotten and gray. But the wizard wanted to show his evil mirror to the whole world! He took it and flew up high into the sky. He flew so fast that the mirror started to shake. He could no longer hold on to it and the mirror dropped! It smashed into many tiny sharp bits of glass on the ground. The wind blew the glass all over the place. From then on, if one char of that evil glass blew into anyone's eye, that person would only see the bad and dark in people. Years later, a boy named Kai and a girl named Gerda became friends. They lived next door to each other. Both of them had their bedrooms in the attic. When they opened their attic windows, they could reach out and touch their fingers. An old gutter ran between the two roofs. Kai and Gerda's families were poor. There were no toys to play with. But they did not mind. One day, Kai took his sled into town. He saw a big white sleigh coming down the road very fast. The sleigh came close to Kai and as it did, it slowed down just a bit. Kai had an idea, he quickly tied a rope to his sled and the other end to the sleigh. Now he could ride behind it on his sled. But Kai did not know that the one driving the sleigh was the evil Snow Queen.

The Snow Queen, in her white fur coat, knew that Kai was on the road and so she slowed down her sleigh just enough to give him a chance to tie his sled to hers.

The Snow Queen drove on and after a while figured that he must be getting cold. So, she stopped the sleigh. She asked him if he wanted to ride up in front with her, so he could warm up. To help him warm up she would give him one kiss on his cheek. This would help him to no longer feel cold. So, the Snow Queen kissed him on the other cheek. With the other kiss he would forget all about his friend Gerda. Before Kai could say anything, the Snow Queen had kissed the other cheek. Then she said if I kiss you a third time on your forehead, you will die. But to spare your life, I have things for you to do for me back at my palace. The boy's job was to set pieces of ice into words. Other pieces of ice he had to make into numbers. For this frozen lake was the Lake of Reason. And the throne was the very throne of the Snow Queen."

"And your mom read this to you?"

"Yes, that is why I didn't recognize the name Frost."

"So why do you think that your mom would give you this?"

"There has to be something with the story." Chuck went quiet.

Sarah sat down beside him. "Chuck you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Did you remember something?"

"Every time she read this to me, she left the next day."

"So maybe the story was her way of telling you that things will work out? Maybe this was the mission that she was called back into. Maybe this wizard in the story is Volkoff and she is the Snow Queen and she wants you to figure something out?"

Casey sat down. "What's the name of the lake?"

Chuck passed the piece of paper to Casey. "Lake of Reason."

"Frozen lake in Russian is translated to Ozero Prichina and the nearest frozen lake is in Siberia called lake Baikal. It is west of the Sea of Okhotsk and the Bering Sea."

"Exactly where the Polarstein turns around."

"So why would your mom give you this?"

"We know that Polarstein is the eyes and ears out there and it holds a lot of intel and when some of the intel was leaked thanks to Fletcher. Maybe Fletcher hooked up with Jefferson. Jefferson lets Volkoff know. Jefferson somehow gets himself on the Black Op detail. When it doesn't work out the way Volkoff wanted he comes and shoots whoever is in his way."

"Maybe he doesn't know that Jefferson has been taken into custody?"

"We can ask your mom Chuck?"

Chuck never answered at first.

"Maybe, we could also ask her about Fletcher?"

"What I want to know is who was Jefferson talking to? If we find out who he was talking to it might give us the answers for the other stuff."

"Casey can you get in touch with Jennings and ask him to go all dark for a few days if he can and maybe that will flush out Volkoff again. If Polarstein doesn't get close to the coast of Okhotsk then nothing can happen to it?"

"You think that Polarstein is still target?"

"If the F-22 was taken and what I got from the panel the other day, they could have easily manipulated and modified their own version of the fighter jet. We know that they had the last one run by remote. And if Fletcher…."

"Chuck remember you left a bogus lead?"

Chuck opened up another screen. He typed in a code and instantly the coordinates popped up. "She's here."

Casey got up. "Let's go."

Casey slipped downstairs and grabbed his small armoury. Chuck and Sarah loaded up and met Casey downstairs in the lobby. Chuck and Sarah followed Casey around the corner as Casey helped himself to some wheels. Chuck shook his head. "Save your moral compass Bartowski."

"Wasn't going to say anything."

Chuck slipped into the front seat of the truck with Sarah sandwiched in the middle. Casey pulled out. "Where to?"

"Turn right here and head 3 miles then make a left."

Casey sped through the narrow streets, missing a few red lights and close calls. They pulled up to a run-down apartment. "So, these coordinates?"

"I put in a false lead and slipped in a hidden component that when they were sent and opened, they would give me a location."

"So, she could be here?"

"Easily and we know that she left Polarstein days ago." Chuck slipped his laptop into his bag and slipped it tightly to his body.

Casey and Sarah slipped up the stairs as Chuck followed close by. Casey took the right side and Sarah the left. Chuck watched their six. Chuck tapped Sarah's shoulder and she tapped Casey's. Sarah slipped in front and started picking the lock. Placing her picks into her back pocket, Casey slowly opened the door and saw make eye contact with Fletcher. Fletcher slipped through the open window. "She's running."

Casey slipped through the window and Sarah ran out of the room and down the hall. Chuck followed and skipped a few steps to make it to the ground floor. Sarah saw Fletcher run past her. Chuck skidded and turned to run after the two of them. Casey slipped around the other side. Sarah gain some momentum and caught up to her but got the slip when she turned quickly. Chuck turned first and caught up to her and dove taking her down. She put up a fight and hit Chuck hard across the face drawing blood. But Chuck held her down as Casey slid to a stop and as Sarah pointed her gun to her temple. Chuck looked down at her. "Go ahead, try again."

Sarah shoved the gun firmly again into her temple as Chuck stood up. Casey slipped cuffs on her and they walked back to the apartment. Sarah looked at Chuck and grabbed a towel and gave it to him. Chuck whispered. "I'm ok?"

Sarah pulled up a chair and sat across from Fletcher. "So nice to finally meet you? We are so glad that you took the bait."

"Don't know what your talking about?"

Sarah looked at Chuck and Casey. "She doesn't know what we are talking about?"

"Well how about you tell us about who you are leaking Polarstein's secrets to?"

Fletcher went stoic. Casey crouched down beside her. "Maybe we tell you what happened to Jefferson?"

Fletcher looked up. "Hmm that seems to have got your attention. Bed buddies, comrades?"

"Where is he?" Looking worried.

"So, you do know him?"

"Tell us how long you have been leaking secrets and who did you send them to? And we will tell you where he is?"

"I don't know who eventually gets them. I was asked by Jefferson if I could help him out. He was being black mailed and in order to stop it from going any further, he needed some information that he figured was on the ship that I was assigned to."

"How did he know that you were assigned to Polarstein?"

"It slipped when we were…."

The three figured that much and were now closer than ever.

"Who is Bogart?"

Fletcher looked back and forth. "Doesn't ring a bell?"

"Volkoff?"

Sarah watched Fletchers eye darken. "How about Frost?"

Fletcher shook her head.

Casey asked her another question. "Who were you supposed to meet?"

"Jefferson, he told me to meet him here with the intel I got from Polarstein. This is one of the few places we would meet. So, where is he?"

"He's alive, but barely. He was shot by, someone we believe, is a man named Volkoff. He wasn't thrilled that the last hit didn't managed to get the contents he needed, therefore they were taken care of."

"That's not true!"

"What's not true?"

"That he was shot."

Chuck slipped his laptop out and brought up the feed. He flipped the laptop around and showed her the man with the gun and the body being dragged. Fletcher went quiet. "So, are you going to tell us what you know?" Chuck slipped his laptop back into his bag.

Casey got up. "Jefferson was told to get intel on a fighter jet – F-22 to be exact. He met a man named Ratner and his wife Heather. Heather was tight with the Russian State Intelligence. So, once the files were in their hands Volkoff had them built into smaller versions. His plans were finally coming a reality. They needed a series of codes that I had been trying to gather for weeks but they kept changing the passcodes, after they figured that the intel was missing and then you three showed up."

"Where can we find Volkoff?"

Fletcher looked at Casey. Casey noticed a small red dot pass along the faded wall. Casey yelled. "GUN!"

Sarah turned and fell towards Chuck as Chuck jumped into the kitchen. Casey fell hard taking Fletcher with him. Bullets fired steadily as Casey reached to unlock Fletchers cuffs but noticed the bullet in the middle of her forehead. Casey elbowed crawled to Chuck and Sarah and into the other room. Casey fired across the street. But whoever was firing reloaded and Casey saw a torpedo launcher rise up over the wall of the building across the street. Casey yelled. "Out now!"

Chuck and Sarah ran out of the room and down the hall reaching the stairs but as the torpedo hit. The force made Chuck lose his balance and he was tossed down the stairs as Sarah followed in a roll like motion after him. Casey fell hard on the other side of the hall. Casey crawled on his knees and slid down the stairs as the the dust and flames covered the floor. Sarah reached Chuck who was out cold. Sarah slapped his cheek to wake him and after a few attempts, he came to.

The three reached the ground floor and slipped out the back. The three shaken and bruised grabbed a taxi and returned to the hotel slipping upstairs. Sarah waited till Chuck got cleaned up and mended his cut on his forehead. Grabbing a quickly shower she looked at her cuts and bruises as she dried off. Chuck grabbed the first aid kit and taped up the ones he felt needed it. Then he kissed the others. Sarah smiled. Chuck heard the door. Sarah grabbed the clothes Chuck brought and slipped them on then grabbed a towel drying her hair as she walked out. Casey had a few cuts from the blast and wasn't walking the greatest. "Hey, Beckman has a team checking out the blast. She figures that it was a hit and I am guessing Volkoff. He didn't want any lose ends?"

"So, whoever did this might have seen us?"

"Maybe. But we now know that our original purpose for being here is no longer that. We need to get to Baikal as soon as we can."

"When do we leave?"

"We can take the train in the morning. It will be the fastest and it will allow us not to be seen as if we went by air."

Casey walked to the door. "I will meet you two downstairs at 4. Train leaves at 6. It will take us most of the day to get there."

Sarah locked up and grabbed her bag and started packing. Chuck tossed his things quickly into his bag and placed them by the door. Looking at his watch. "I guess we better get some sleep."

Sarah put her bag down and walked into his arms. Besides the stiffness and soreness, his arms felt good. Sarah flipped the bathroom light off and slipped into bed next to Chuck. They kept their clothes on and curled up in each others' arms. Sarah slid her gun under her pillow as Chuck set his alarm on his phone.

**Enroute to Baikal**

Chuck and Sarah followed Casey to the back of train. Casey made sure they found seats at the very back. Both Casey and Sarah sat on separate sides facing the same door as Chuck sat next to her by the window. The train gained speed and headed east. Chuck brought up a map of the lake and area trying to find out where Volkoff would be set up. Twenty minutes later Casey sat up as did Sarah when they saw who was walking through the doors. Chuck looked up to see his mom standing in the aisle. "I knew you would have figured it out?"

Sarah sat up as Mary slid in across them. Casey changed seats and sat across from her.

Mary looked at Chuck. "Your so handsome, you look like your father. And Ellie?"

Sarah reached for his hand and held it. Chuck closed his laptop. Chuck looked up but the anger and confusion took over, but somehow, he is able to say what had been on his heart. "Why did you leave? What about Ellie and dad?"

"Your dad, I see him often."

Chuck looked at Sarah. "He never said anything?"

"We decided to keep it that way. This was the hardest choice that both of us had to make to keep you and Ellie safe. After I asked to come back in, 20 years ago to find intel on a man named Alexei Volkoff. Your dad had started creating the Intersect. I was too deeply involved to leave and allow Volkoff to find out who I really was or about your dad, you and Ellie that I made the choice to stay and your dad I decided to keep it as it was."

"So, when dad left you were ok with that too? You felt that you, leaving wasn't enough for your kids to deal with so dad had to have his turn to?"

"You know that's not true. He told you why he left? It was safer for us to be away from you two due to the careers we have. You were able to take care of yourselves."

"No, it was all Ellie, Ellie was both mom and dad."

"I know."

"Do you?"

Chuck felt bad for raising his voice, no child should raise his voice their parents but for Chuck this was 20 years of built up anger and venting was the only thing he knew to do. Chuck looked at Sarah and had her move. Chuck slid to the edge and got up and walked out. Casey stood up when Mary tried to follow. "Let the kid the go. He just needs time."

Mary sat down as she watched Sarah follow him. "Agent Walker? She exactly what I heard about her. And you, thank you for protecting my son. Stephen was concerned when Bryce told him that it was our son who downloaded the Intersect files and it was even more concerning that the two most recognized Agents in their own field were now protecting him."

Casey nodded. "It's our pleasure. At first it was a job, an assignment but it has become more of a partnership."

"Chuck and Agent Walker? They are more than agent and asset, aren't they?"

"Yes ma'am, but this is new for them. They had fought their feelings for almost three years, with some bending of that line between that of an agent and asset but just recently well crossed that line."

"I can tell, plus Stephen said that they were more than agent and asset when Chuck found him."

"Can I ask you something?"

Mary turned to face Casey. "All those upgrades that Chuck had, Larkin wasn't alone, was he?"

"No, Stephen would meet with Larkin and give him the upgrade. It was up to Larkin to get Chuck upload the upgrade. Stephen didn't think that Chuck would ever find him. But when he set up the contact with Orion, his dad knew the Intersect was in good hands."

"So, you and Volkoff? You think that what you initially started with 20 years ago is connected with what we are searching for now?"

"Yes, and there is nothing between Alexei and myself? Even though he wished there was. His network is what I have been searching for and I am so close but then he moved it to what I believe is a thing called Hydra."

"Chuck thinks it's a network that he has been using for sometime and I think that we were getting close to finding it. Chuck took us to a Black Ops sight were the previous one was hit, and we found a man named Jefferson."

Mary looked at him. "Jefferson?"

"You know him?"

"Name only. Volkoff mentioned him and one day a week or so ago came back to our hotel. Days before the Gala. I saw them taking a body out from the trunk and carrying it to a room down the hall?"

"So, they survived?"

"Survived?"

"Yeah we have footage of a man firing a gun a shooting a man then that man was carried away and Jefferson was definitely distraught. We think that it was Volkoff who fired the gun."

Mary looked at Casey. _They knew more that she anticipated, she just hoped that it wouldn't get them killed._

Sarah found Chuck standing out on the landing between the adjacent cars. He was leaning forward staring out into the darkness. Sarah placed her hand on his back. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know what to feel or think or even say. I have 20 years of questions and when I want to ask one of them, she answers six of them in one answer."

"It sounded like she knew what was going on the whole time. Even your dad was closer than you thought and maybe you finding him like you did it made him feel safe enough to be found. It wasn't easy to find him, but he could have easily went into hiding but didn't. And what your mom said, she seems to be very proud on how you and Ellie turned out."

Chuck turned his head to look at Sarah. Sarah leaned closer. "You think so?"

"I know its hard to be in the same room as her, but we need her as much as she may need us."

Chuck leaned closer and met Sarah's lips. The cold breeze blew past them as they embraced.

"You ready to go back in?"

"No, but your kisses are better than any Snow Queens kiss."

Sarah smiled as she slid the door open.


	6. Chapter 6

Mission on the High Seas

Chapter 6

Mary stands up as Chuck and Sarah return. She looks at her son. "Can we talk? Alone?"

Chuck looks at Sarah then nods. Sarah leans in and gives him a kiss. Chuck walks a few seats ahead and sits across from his mom. Mary looks at her son. "Your hair still makes those crazy animals shapes." Chuck laughs.

"Ellie tells me that all the time, but I don't mind it." Painstaking seconds go by.

"So. So your dad said you went to Stanford?"

"I did but we both know how that turned out." As Chuck glances out the window. "We didn't want it to end up that way and we didn't want you to become a spy?" "Well look where we are now!" Now it was Mary's turn to look away.

"You talk to Bryce?"

Chuck got serious. "Bryce died a year and half ago protecting me from the 2.0."

Mary changed the subject. "So, Ellie is married and is a doctor?"

"Yeah she did it. Devon is great guy. Heart surgeon."

"I knew he was a doctor but not a heart surgeon."

"Yeah he just started actually. He was working towards it and when they got married it became official."

"And you? Still, at the Buy More and your sleeping with your handler, whom is an CIA agent?"

"Yes, I am still at the Buy More. It's more like a cover job now than my full-time job. And Sarah and I are a couple that do couple things. And to make it clear to you, we just made that official, recently as well."

Chuck stopped spiralling and focussed. "Well you sure know a lot about me, why don't we address the obvious questions, that you, know that I am going to ask." "Where to start?"

"The beginning?"

Sarah leaned into the aisle as Casey sat down beside her facing the same direction. Trying to get a glimpse of what was going on but couldn't hear or see much. Sarah sat back. "He's fine, he needs to do this on his own."

"I know that's what scares me." Sarah fidgeted with her fingers.

"You were eight and I had just finished drying the dishes when I got a call. I didn't get many calls, most of my missions were dropped off by mail or in person if I was getting groceries, for example. But this was the first one in a long time. I answered and the voice was familiar, and they wanted to meet. So, I quickly gave your dad the look. He got you two fed and washed up and I promised to be back to read you a bedtime story. I met with my contact. He told me that they got wind of a man named Alexei Volkoff. We had been looking for him for years, even as far back to when I first joined the agency and they wanted me back in to take him down. They said that it would be a quick in and out. I believed that what they told me was true. I got my mission file and came home and opened up the file in the driveway. I read it and it looked like an in and out mission; locate Volkoff and get intel. But they never said anything about capturing him. I walked in the house and read you a story. The Snow Queen."

"Yes, now I know why you read that to me every time you left."

"I was hoping that one day after I heard that you uploaded the Intersect and were placed on this mission you would remember."

"I did that is why we are here."

"I left you, your dad and Ellie and told your dad I'll be back. But when I arrived in Russia it quickly wasn't what the report said. I basically had to start from square one, I had to get new intel. Get into his circle, gain his trust and have his entourage trust me. By then months had gone by. Your dad kept busy with his research and when he finished the early version of the Intersect, he felt that he needed to be with me. So, he took his research and moved it to the CIA. But it wasn't just the research and me that made him leave you two it was the fact that someone put a threat on you two."

Chuck sat up. "Do, you remember my brother coming by?"

"Uncle Gerald, yeah." Chuck looked up. "He wasn't your brother was he?"

"No, he was my handler then my partner. He promised to watch over you and Ellie, after he heard about the threat."

"He did, he even drove Ellie to pick me up at the train station when I came home from Stanford."

"So, I truly felt that because he was there, we didn't abandon you two."

"But you did! You let this mission dictate that."

"Chuck once I was in it was hard to leave."

"And now?"

"Now? Maybe I can come home. What you and your team have found out and you being here is what your dad and I prayed for this whole time."

"What does me being here, help you to come home."

"I could never get the intel I wanted in order for the charges to stick. Your dad said that the answers were put into your head after the last upgrade. When you found Hydra and where it was?"

Chuck looked at her and looked away, he knew that anything he would say to his mom, she already knew. They were quiet for some time. Chuck continued to look out the window and Mary fidgeted with her fingers.

Chuck looked at his mom, he had seen the wear on her face, though she still looked like his mom, she was older and along with the regret in her eyes, her heart was in the right place. "So, let's say that I can bring him down. Why me? You could have figured this out long ago."

"Maybe, but I wasn't an agent anymore."

"Because you went rogue."

"Officially no. But I had to make that choice. Just in case he found out who I was, who your dad was and because of you and Ellie."

"So why didn't Beckman find anything on you."

"It's there. But if you're not looking for it you won't see it. Mission named Lapland."

Chuck instantly flashed on a repeating series of numbers, war stats, schematics of the Russian north, the North Pole radar imagery; bombs, fighter planes, early blue prints of Volkoff attempts. Lapland code name, then images of the Polarstein. Chuck snapped out of his flash and Sarah saw him slump over and rushed to his side. Mary had never seen a flash like this one before. "What's wrong with him?" "Casey!" Sarah shouted. Casey picked Chuck up and carried him over to the bench next to the door as Sarah crouched down beside him then looked up and back at Mary. "What happened?"

"He wanted to know why the CIA couldn't find my file. And when I said the name of the file Lapland he flashed."

"It must have been a lot of data." Casey leaning forward. "What would be in that file?" Mary looked up. "Probably everything that I was able to send to his father." "He must have put everything in there and when certain words or phrases were used."

"His dad usually put in those triggers." Sarah wiping his brow.

"Does he usually pass out?" Sarah stoked his face and Casey slipped him some smelling salts. Chuck jerked, then flared his arms. He looked at his mom then at Sarah. Chucks breathing tapered. Sarah looked at him. Chuck whispered to Sarah. "It was a big one."

"I know." As she placed her hand on his face. Casey brought him some water as he tried to sit up. Mary was concerned. Chuck looked up at her. "Couldn't dad figure out another way to have these flashes?"

Mary smiled, then kissed his forehead. Mary walked back with Casey as Sarah sat down and Chuck laid his head on her lap. "Wanna, know what I flashed on."

Sarah looked down at him. "In a bit."

She caressed his chin and neck then settled her hands on his chest. As the train roll down the track Chucks eyes closed. Sarah leaned back and rested her head along the back of the bench.

Sarah woke up to find herself laying flat on the bench. Sitting up she looked for Chuck. She saw him sitting at a table with a bottle of aspirin and a note pad. Sarah walked up to him noticing that his mom nor Casey were around. Chuck looked up as Sarah's lips touched his. "I guess they went for a bite. I woke up and they were gone, and you looked uncomfortable leaning against the bench." "Did I?" Sarah sat down next to him. Grabbing the note pad, she saw what he wrote down from what he had flashed on. Sarah was impressed at the amount of detail that was written on the paper.

"So your talk with your mom?"

"How did it go?"

"I kinda of get why she left, with being in this line of work and what you have told me about living a life as a spy, but for 20 years. I don't think that I will be able to get over that. She said that she had to stay away due to a threat on us, but then she said that she stayed so that Volkoff wouldn't be able to find out who she was. So why the threat? And who was threatening us? She also told me that she had her brother a man we called Uncle Gerald come around, at the time we never assumed anything other than it was her actual brother coming by to make sure we were ok, not knowing that he was her CIA partner the whole time." "I don't know what to say, major over load of information."

Sarah looked at Chuck and reached out her hand. "We can look into him if you want, but I have to say that you turned out pretty good. And if this didn't turn out the way that it did, we probably wouldn't have met."

Chuck looked at her then leaned forward as Sarah grabbed his face and kissed him. "That was nice."

"Wanna find a spot and you know?"

"Tempting, Bartowski." Sarah gave him a sexy smirky smile.

Chuck sat back down. "When do we arrive?"

"An hour or so? You better go and get a bite." Chuck never looked back up. Sarah knew Chuck wasn't going to leave so she figured she grab something and come back. As Sarah got up and kissed the top of his head and headed to the door. She looked at him. She had seen that look of concentration on his face before, the determination to prove himself before and because of all that focus, she almost missed out on what they have now. Casey and Mary sat near the front of the eating car at a table motioning to Sarah. Sarah walked by the buffet and grabbed some fruit and a coffee. "How's Chuck?"

"Back at it?"

"Doesn't he rest."

Casey looked up. "Not when he focused, that's one thing that I admire him for. He didn't ask to be who he is now it was placed upon him."

Sarah looked at Casey. She had said that to him as well. Sarah nodded then took a sip of her coffee. (sometime later) "He's onto to something. I better get back and bring him something to eat." Sarah got up and grabbed Chuck a plate and grabbed another cup of coffee for herself. Walking back, she hoped that this mission was going to move quickly now, but now that Chuck knew that his mom was alive. He had to deal with that on top of trying to figure out what to tell his sister. And if this threat was legit. Sarah put the tray down shy of the door to their car and grabbed her phone.

"General, Sarah here. We are on our way to Okhotsk. But why I am calling is I was wondering if you could send us a file or files on a mission named Lapland L-a-p-l-a-n-d. It was the mission that Chuck's mom was on and that is why we were not able to find it. Also, Chuck flashed on some intel that his dad had uploaded into the Intersect as of the last upgrade."

"The 2.0?"

"Yes, Mary said that Chuck's dad put everything in the upgrade that she had sent him all those years before. Also, Orion knew of his wife's location and her whereabouts. But we can talk about that later, what got me and has Chuck concerned is that Mary said that there was a threat against Chuck and Ellie, years ago, probably around the time of her disappearance and that a man named Uncle Gerald was there for Chuck and Ellie."

Sarah could hear Beckman typing. "Uncle Gerald was Mary's handler then partner. His name is Richard Gerald Hanson. He was an active agent until the mid 90's then retired. He resides in Arizona, widowed and looks like there are no children."

"Thanks, General."

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"I am hoping soon, we'll need a vacation after this."

"Duly noted Agent Walker. I am still in St. Petersburg and will be heading to London in a few days then back to DC. Keep me posted and I will send you those files within the hour."

"Thanks."

Sarah put her phone away and grabbed the tray and walked back in. Hoping that their coffees and his food hadn't cooled too much.

Chuck ate and appreciated the gesture. Chuck leaned forward again and kissed Sarah. "Thanks."

Chuck passed Sarah his plan. Sarah looked it over. "And this will work?" "If he's where Mary says he is." This was the second time Chuck addressed his mom by her first name. She hoped he wasn't building up another wall.

Casey and Mary returned. They looked at the plan. "We need to get Volkoff to admit his involvement." Chuck looked up. "It won't be easy." Casey spoke. "That is what I was thinking. Maybe he has a way of opening his files." Sarah answered. "He checks his files often, for years he never used the same password. His password for his network were usually number sequences, then he used words/phrases." Mary putting the note pad down. "We will head to a safe place and you three can work from there. I need to get back to Alexei and come up with a reason why I am left early."

**Hours later - Okhotsk**

The train stopped and the four grabbed their things and walked into town. Mary walked the sidewalk like she had been there before. Chuck looked up to see a dimly lit entrance that had a run-down wooden sign above it. It read Okhotsk's whistle stop. Mary opened the door and walked in. The room was very dark compared to what they were used to. Mary nodded to the bar keep and slipped down a few stairs to a sitting room that had a pool table and dart boards. Mary walked past a few tables and slipped under the stairs. A door appeared and Mary pushed it open. Chuck, Sarah and Casey followed. The room was surprisingly cozy. It had a small kitchen, sitting area and a room off to the side. The three looked at each other. "You guys can stay here; I will be back. Henry is the man we walked by. He's on our side and will give you whatever you want. I suggest a hot shower and a hot meal, I will let you know if there is anything new." Mary walked by and shook Casey's hand and Sarah's but when she came to Chuck, she hesitated but kissed him on the cheek anyways. Chuck stood there with his hands in his back pocket. Mary headed to the door and left. Casey followed her.

Sarah took their bags to the back room. Chuck walked the room. It reminded him of a cabin they had gone to when he was a kid. But this room also had a few items that were definitely not in the cabin that he had been in as a kid. Chuck kept moving and sees an old ham radio. Being curious, he checks the frequency dials and after looking at it, is convinced that it could be the same frequency that was left on the one at the Black Op site. He was about to get up to find Sarah when he noticed on the wall a picture of him and Ellie. Sarah walked up to him. Sliding her arms in beside him. Showing her the picture. "It proves that she was kept informed about you and Ellie." "Looks like it."

"When was this taken?"

"When I about was in grade 6 or 7 and Ellie was in high school. She got her first job. Uncle Gerald got her a job working at an animal shelter. I even got to work there some weekends, mostly playing with dogs, but Ellie and I were together."

Chuck turned around and Sarah placed his hands around her waist. "Hi?"

"Hi." Chuck leaned in and kissed her softly. Chuck brought her close. As they kissed, they wanted to take it further but a few feet away Casey could walk in anytime. "So, you want to take this to the bedroom?"

Sarah smiled and grabbed his hand. "Hi oh?"

"Cool your jets Bartowski." Sarah showed him the bedroom. There along the wall was what looked like a murphy bed and on the outer side that was visible was a row of computer and gadgets. The Sarah showed him the bathroom. It held a curved pipe with shower head and a shower curtain. The sink had seen better days and the toilet looked like an out house. All basic necessities, enough to do the job but nothing else. Sarah turned to face him. "It's not happening and even the thought of having a shower in there freaks me out. But I would die to have one." Wrapping her arms around him. "And the other thing." "Yes." "Yes I do, but not here and I promise when we do if will be worth the wait." Chuck kissed her and walked back out and grabbed the kettle and filled it with water. Sarah sat down and watched him. Chuck then opened all the cupboard and drawers till he found a basin. He rinsed it out and found some towels and face clothes. Once the water was boiled, he grabbed the basin and the kettle and walked over to the bathroom. He placed the basin on the counter and filled it to just the right temperature. He motioned for Sarah. "Your bath awaits."

Sarah saw the counter. She smiled then grabbed herself a change of clothes and stepped inside. "Thanks. Love you." "Love you."

Chuck closed the door and let Sarah enjoy her sponged bath.

Chuck headed into the bar area and sat down beside Casey. "Where's Walker?"

"She's enjoying some quiet time."

"Yeah I went outside."

Chuck laughed. "It's not the Ritz?"

"No this is what a mission should look like. Your mom is hard core."

"Speaking of hard core. I found a ham radio and I checked the frequency and guess what." Casey turned to face Chuck. "It's the same frequency as what Jefferson had used."

"What are you saying." As Casey grunted. "Your saying that your mom could be the one that Jefferson was talking to? That she is Casablanca?"

Chuck took his drink. "Right now, nothing is what it appears to be."

Chuck got some food and went to see Sarah. Sarah changed and felt like a new woman but wished the Chuck made her feel that way instead. Chuck slid the food onto the small table, and they enjoyed their food. Sarah filled their glasses full of cheap wine and walked the room. "So, you think that your mom sat here and talked to Jefferson?"

"How do you explain that the frequency on here is the same as the one I was using?"

Sarah looked at Chuck. "What else are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

Sarah turned to face him. "I'm not taking sides, nor playing the agent or girlfriend card here, but can we trust her, can you trust her."

"I know your trying to watch my blind side and I know that its there. She's my mom, but she is also a stranger that has been living with what we can only describe this man as a terrorist. And the fact that my dad didn't say anything to me when he found out who I was and that he was Orion. He could have said something then. So many secrets, I don't know what to believe. She will have to prove herself and it can't be because I have it in the Intersect. It has to be something that only she and I know."

**Next day **

The three filled their cups with more Russian coffee. Their sleeping arrangements made it for a very long night. If you call it sleeping. They brought their plates to the bar and Chuck and Casey decided to play darts, then pool and were both out matched by Sarah. It had over 10 hours since Mary left, and the team felt that it had been too quiet. They gave each of them that look. Grabbing their jackets and some weapons from Mary's collection, they decided to go and do some snooping. They headed to the lake and scanned the area. Casey looked over the area. "So if Volkoff has a place here and he is able to keep an eye on the Bearing Sea where is it?"

Chuck walked off hoping that he wasn't wrong in coming here. Chuck slipped into the trees and came upon a radio tower. Chuck looked up and saw it's height and started to climb. Sarah and Casey noticed that he was gone. Calling out, they hear his voice faintly. Casey mumbles under his breath. "His ass is mine."

Sarah smiled and followed Casey to where they heard Chuck. Casey called out and when Chuck called down Casey looked up. "You come down I ain't coming up."

Sarah looked up and started climbing. Casey grunted then followed. Sarah reached Chuck. Chuck moved to the side and climbed up so Sarah could see. Casey climbed and stopped shy of Sarah's feet and looked to take a peek. "What are we looking at." "Look to the east."

"Yeah well that's the Bering Sea. And over to your right just shy of the jut out is the perfect place for a perfect view of any ship coming down from the North." Sarah looked at Chuck. "I guess we go there." Sarah climbed down as Casey took one last look. Chuck followed and jumped down. Casey came down shortly after. Heading up the shore Chuck is Chuck and starts rambling annoying Casey but entertaining Sarah. He turns walking and talking backwards and doesn't notice what was behind him. Sarah looks up to see that the path stops. Chuck stops and turns around and looks in her direction. Casey gets his gun and Sarah does the same. Casey motions with his hands for them to lay low. Casey walks through a hedge like wall and reaches a door. Sarah pushes Chuck in a way then walks behind him. They reach a door. Looking for a handle or knob but without any light makes it harder for them. Chuck grabs his phone and shines the light enough to shine it in Casey's direction. Casey runs his hand across the metal door. But doesn't see a handle. Turning to face Chuck and Sarah. "Must be an exit. Maybe how Mary gets out?" Chuck didn't agree or disagree. Casey looking around. "We'll come back, let's get out of here." Chuck and Sarah head out and Casey follows. They walk back on the path that they came from. Sarah hears a vehicle coming. They crouch down into the bush and see an entourage drove by. Chuck sees an arm hanging out of the window as the car drives by. Chuck sees the face of the man that they now know as Alexei Volkoff. Chuck walks out as the entourage turns the corner. "Who did you see?" "The man himself."

Casey and Sarah stood beside him, staring into the darkness. "So, we are close." Chuck paused slightly. "I guess we are." Casey padded Chuck's chest. "Let's go we'll come back with more guns."

Mary watched from a live feed of her son, Sarah and Casey outside the door and continues to be surprised but her praise for her son and his team is shaken when she hears Volkoff coming and deletes the footage. She fakes a smile as Volkoff enters the room. "Frost so glad to see you. How did you get here?" Volkoff comes up to her and embraces her. She fakes another smile while he hugs her. "Remember I told you that I was leaving early. I took the train. Didn't want to sit around while you had your meetings." "You left the Gala early." "Yes, sorry had too much to drink and not eating I felt a bit under the weather."

"But you feel better." "Yeah I do thanks."

Volkoff hung up his coat and walked back into the room. Mary stood and pivoted on her heels, keeping her eyes on him. "So how did your meeting go?"

"Just splendid. Everything is going as planned."

"Is it?"

"Yes, I got word that something that I have been looking forward to has come into view."

"Your expecting a parcel?"

Volkoff turns to face her. Expanding his arms and grinning. "Much much bigger. I am so close to getting my planes in the air. Well their babies."

Mary watched as Volkoff walked over to his desk and brings up what she believes is Hydra. The files are displayed in 3D imagery. Mary watches and catches as much as she can by looking at the reflection in the window behind him. She sees the name Contessa and Polarstein. Trying to see more Volkoff swipes mid air and the files disappear.

Mary takes notes on what she did see. She noticed that he typed in a password. She just had to find a way to figure out his keystrokes. And only one person she knew could possibly figured that out.

The three head back and sit by the fire warming up with some drinks. Chuck sees Sarah get up and is hoping to catch her some alone time but is stopped by his mom walking in. Chuck calls for Sarah and Casey gets up. "I don't have much time. He is back and we need to move fast. I was in his office and he was looking at his files. I saw the names Contessa and Polarstein." They look at Chuck, but he doesn't flash.

"Any ways Contessa is not a ship or a plane, it's a train." Chuck couldn't believe it. "Why a train?"

"Don't know, but this time he accessed his files by typing in a password. Chuck do you think you could figure out what his keystrokes were?"

"I guess I could if I had enough time."

Mary walked to the door. "Be at the side door, you were at in three hours. He will be asleep, and the office will be yours."

**Three hours later**

As promised Mary had the door open for them. Casey went first keeping Chuck very close, Sarah took the end. Mary waited to greet them and slipped them into a side entrance. "His desk is in there." As she pointed to the door on the right. "His security has already been through here. I have to go back to my room. You have an hour before they make their rounds again."

"Any alarms?"

"No, Casey I have redirected them to comeback on in one hour. You'll then have to be outside."

Chuck looked at his mom. "Thanks, then slipped inside. Sarah and Casey followed. Mary shut the office door and headed back to her room.

Chuck slipped behind Volkoff's desk and needed to get into his computer, but there wasn't a physical computer on the desk. Chuck looked under the desk, then waved his hand in front of him. Nothing, then he ran his fingers over the desk itself and instantly a keyboard appeared. Chuck clicked on the space bar and a screen appeared in front of him. He could see Casey standing by the door. Chuck looked at the screen and knew what to do. It was like he had done this before. Chuck finally opened the files and copied Volkoff files like he did with the Black Op files to his cloud. He then brought up a report on keystrokes. When he found what he was looking for he tried to print the page but there was no printer. Grabbing his phone, he took a picture and snapped a photo. Unbeknownst to him the flash from his phone caught the attention of security outside. Mary was alerted of the breech and rushed back. "Their coming."

"My phone."

Casey and Sarah waited by the door as Chuck logged off and put the computer back to sleep. Mary knew they didn't have must time. She led them down the hall and told them to head down this vent to the basement then take the left tunnel. They ended up at the door they came in. Mary rushed back to her room and laid on the couch and covered up as security came in and turned on the lights. "Frost you okay?"

Mary sat up. "l was still I was rudely awakened."

"Sorry ma'am, we are just checking on things, we saw a light on in Mr. Volkoff's office."

Mary got up and followed the men to his office. "You said that you saw a light?"

"Yes, no more than 15 minutes ago?"

"Mr. Volkoff is sleeping, and I was too? Was it one of your men?"

"No ma'am we had just checked his office."

Mary watched as they walked around the desk. By now, all the commotion woke up Volkoff. He came in wearing his robe and slippers. "What is going on?"

"I think that someone was in here boss."

Mary looked at him. "I was sleeping."

Volkoff walked over to his desk and swiped the desk and brought up his keyboard and screen. Typing into it he checked to see if anyone had been on it. Checking his last log in. Mary held her breath. Just as he was going to check the time stamp, a light dance across the window. Volkoff looked up. "Alexei, that must have been the light, they saw."

Alexei walked to the window and saw the light moved across the room. Mary could see that the wind had knocked one of the lights outside making it shine into the office every time that the wind blew through the tree.

"Your right Mary."

Mary took a deep breath. "All is good?"

"Yes dear."

Mary knew that Chuck wouldn't have had time to change the time stamp and she wasn't sure he could.

The three slip out and headed back to the tavern. Chuck tossed his coat and took out his phone and plugged it into one of the computers bringing up the photo. Casey and Sarah sat down and waited, thinking that it would be awhile, but Chuck turned to face them. "Guys!"

Casey and Sarah join Chuck. "His system is vast, I'm not sure how many files he has, but it looks like he has modified the original plans from Ratner and has created a mini versions. He has stored those files in a shipping container, and the min version must be close by. And, if they are indeed on a train, they could easily be directed to any location or target. Casey, I need to get in touch with Polarstein and have them stand down. I mean stay quiet or whatever the term is. Polarstein has to be the target."

"If it was he target the whole time, then why wasn't it taken out long time ago?"

"Maybe they wanted to start with the things that they could control, like a building or stationary target. The Polarstein is constantly moving and highly guarded, except for the intel that was leaked, so maybe it was hard to locate it as a target before Fletcher took what she did, but now that he has the Intel he's ready."

"And you want me to tell them to stay dark, they'll be a sitting duck."

"Yes and no, if they are dark, there won't be a heat source or indication that they are out there."

"What about the other ships?" Sarah placing her hand on his shoulder. "We can see who's out there but if they plan to come down through the Bering Sea, they'd toast. Hopefully they are far enough away from turning into the sea."

Casey grabbed the SAT phone and called Jennings. "Commander, Major Casey here with Agent Walker and Mr. Carmichael. We have a request and it may sound ridiculous, but it is for your safety and the crew of Polarstein. Where are you and you need to go dark."

"We are North West of the Alaska, a couple more hours we will turn into the Bering Sea. And you want us to stay dark."

"Yes, we have intel that the Polarstein has always been the target and if you come into the Bering Sea there is target on the ship."

"Then what?"

"We will isolate the target, then your crew and the ship can arrive here safely."

"That is asking a lot, but I will do my best. And the other ships in the area?"

"They will also get the alerted but from we know they are not the target. Volkoff wants to destroy your ability to monitor the Arctic, he found out your true purpose in being there, thanks to Petty Officer Fletcher. They take you out then they can control the waters."

"Okay, I will let you know when we are completely dark."

"Thank you."

"No thank you Major, and please thank the rest."

Casey put the SAT phone on the table and walked back to Chuck.

"I guess we wait."

It was a long hour before Jennings called back. Casey also let him know about Fletcher and that the leak was contained.

**Volkoff's compound**

Chuck looks into the Contessa and flashes but keeps the images to himself for the time being. _'The Contessa based on the images is one of Volkoff's envisions to create a mobile targeting system. The F-22 will continue to to their job in the air but the Contessa would be able to transport and reach any target(s) at a different rate.'_ Chuck remembered what the train looked like and it reminded him of the training Back to the Future. _'The Contessa was a mobile naval base.'_

Chuck walked into the bedroom and crawled into bed with Sarah. Sarah laid on her side as Chuck slid in behind. He needed the rest and the company wasn't bad either. Sarah covered them up and kissed his cheek then closed her eyes.

A few hours later Sarah woke and up and tiptoed out. Casey had just woken up as well. Sarah looked up at Casey trying to be quiet. "You don't need to be quiet on my account, I know that you two are…."

"We were going to say something."

"Why would you have to. The way that looked at Chuck when Hannah came onto the scene was exactly like it was with Jill. And Chuck isn't the worst guy that you ended up with."

Sarah smiled. "It's still new and we are trying to figure it out."

"What's to figure out, you're exactly the same two people, you were before, its now all the other stuff. And he's worth it, and you need to be happy."

"Thanks Casey."

Sarah walked over to the chair and put her boots on and saw Chuck's laptop. "Hey Casey, come and take a look."

Casey walked over. "The Contessa is a train?"

"Looks like it."

"Did he find out where it is?"

Just then Chuck came out. "Hey guys."

"Is this correct?"

"Yeah, Sarah. I flashed early this morning and didn't want to bother you, so I looked it up on the files I saved. Hydra is the main file, but it looks like it is divided into sections or other files and Contessa is one of them. Polarstein is another, the Black Ops sites and so on. And other files include, businesses and industries that Volkoff owns or wants to own. Right now, he wants control of the Arctic Waters. He gains control of Polarstein he can monitor any ship, radar or communication that goes through or to the Arctic. That gives you access to the Russian North, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Alaska, Canada, Greenland and Iceland. He needs the Polarstein."

"So why blow it up?"

"Maybe that's not what he is planning to do. I looked into the where the Contessa could be and it looks like whatever is in those shipping containers is a smaller version of the F-22 and once they are released they are to swarm the Polarstein and supposedly disabling it long enough to overtake their controls."

"So, it has to be near the jut out we saw the other day?"

"If there is a rail line then yes."

Casey looks up. "Anyone want to catch a train?"

They waited till it got darker. The moon glistened on the fresh fallen snow, which left their tracks visible and them vulnerable to Volkoff's security. They walked up hill from the tower which allowed them to see the valley below and lake Okhotsk. Chuck crouched down and grabbed his binoculars. He scanned the valley not seeing anything till he saw what looked like train tracks, but they didn't seem to be a main line. He called out and the three slid down an embankment and reached the hidden tracks. They ran along side the train and Chuck wasn't far off when he pictured the train to look like the one in the movie. On the back of the train were several shipping containers and two that were only tarped. Looking under the tarp, Chuck shone a light underneath, then crawled under along with Casey and Sarah. Underneath they found what looked like mini versions of the F-22. About the size of a mini coup. They all agree to get rid of them at whatever costs. Slipping out Chuck covers them back up and heads uphill. They walk a mile avoiding security and arriving back at Volkoff's compound.

Chuck stopped and grabbed a stick. "Hey guys hang on." He started drawing in the snow. "So, here is Volkoff's compound, the lake and the Bering Sea. Polarstein is somewhere up here. This is Siberia. Casey and Sarah looked down then looked at each other. "Ok Bartowski, enough of the geography lesson."

"Okay, so if he plans to use the F-22 then he has to move the train out from where they are right now. Wait till the Polarstein floats into the Sea, then sends out the mini versions to hover over the ship while they freeze the ship, Volkoff can send in whatever he wants based on the plans that he has on the Polarstein, access all their files and Intel and take over the ship before they realized that they had been targeted. Once they have what they want they could easily bomb the ship."

"So, the Black Op bombings were."

"Target practice, yes but also to disable any retaliation from UK or USA navy ships."

"So, we could easily shut him down like right now?"

Chuck looked at Sarah. "It looks like it unless…."

Casey heard someone coming and reached for his gun but the end of another gun was felt on the back of his head, preventing him from doing that. Sarah reached for hers but had a gun pointed to her back. Chuck dropped the stick and raised his hands. Chuck quickly kicked the snow causing his drawing to vanish. As Chuck kicked the snow, Sarah and Casey turned and dropped their guns in the snow.

The three were forced inside and with their arms raised were walked down a hall similar to the one they had walked through hours before. They reached Volkoff's office and knew that they couldn't stay there long, knowing what they knew and that Volkoff could act on his threat at anytime. Volkoff walked in with his charm radiating off him, along with the three men that came with him, Mary stood by his side. Mary froze mid walk when she saw who breeched his compound. She gained her composure and stayed in her role. Standing by Volkoff like she had probably done many times before. To her this was different and her worst fears coming true. For Chuck, it wasn't only him that worried but he had to worry about Sarah whom he loved more than the world itself and his friend Casey. This mission wasn't supposed to end up like this, how one thing led to another, and now this. Chuck now empathised with his mom, that missions don't always go as plan.

"Welcome, if I knew that I was going to have guests I wouldn't have brought out such a heavy-handed welcoming committee."

The three stayed quiet. "You must be professionals, cause I didn't see you come nor hear you till tripped the alarm just shy of the hill."

Volkoff walked around and stood in front of Casey. "You must be military." Then he walked to Chuck and said nothing, looking him over. Then he walked over to Sarah. "You must be CIA, maybe MI6, Interpol?" Sarah never flinched. Then he walked back over to Chuck. "You, I'm not sure, who you are, but by the looks of things these two look out for you. Maybe you are the one in charge?"

Mary stepped forward but Sarah motioned with her hand to stand down.

"You seem to know us? Who are you?" Chuck asked with confidence.

Volkoff stood back. Opened his arms. "I am Alexei Volkoff and you have just trespassed onto my property."

"Where just tourists. This is my girlfriend." Sarah stepped forward. "I'm Sarah and this is my brother John."

Volkoff walked back around and sat down. "You want me to believe that, but if you say that your just tourists then can you explain this?"

Volkoff brought up a security feed of the three by the train. "If you're tourists your very curious. This train was hidden from the main roads and could only be seen from a high distance or if you were snooping."

Mary's calm voice spoke. "Alexei, maybe they are just tourists?" She walked up to him and caressed his arm. Chuck took a deep breath. "Alexei, maybe they are just tourists and they just happened to find the train. You did have your men move it and maybe they got it too close to the road. And if your tourists a train would be something they would take. They sound American?"

Alexei cover her hand with his. "You maybe right dear." He looked at the three and they tried to look the part.

"She's right, we are just some tourists that got lost, we mean no harm to you or whatever you have going on here."

"That may be, but you have seen my operation and I can't take any chances, not now." Alexei motioned for his men to take them. "Alexei, let me take them. As your head of security, it's my job to protect you so let me take care of this for you and you can focus on your…"

Alexei looked up. "Your right I got a job to do."

Mary walked up to Sarah and slipped her a gun. They headed out with two men and headed down the hall to the elevator. Chuck went in first then the first guy then Sarah, Casey, Mary and the second guy. Mary pressed the button, then slipped Casey a gun when she turned to face the doors. As the doors open Chuck flashed and took out the one guy as Casey grabbed the second guy and knocked him out. Sarah grabbed their guns and looked at Mary. "Thanks."

Chuck stepped over the guy he took out and looked at his mom. "Thanks mom."

Mary smiled. "It's not over yet. You need to get back to that train and disarm it. As soon as Alexei logs on its activated."

"But he won't have a target."

"The Polarstein is not arriving and it won't till we tell it too."

Mary sighed a huge relief. But she couldn't go back up without something. "I need Alexei to believe that there was a struggle here. I need you to hit me."

Chuck looked at her. "What! No! Your crazy."

"Son you need to get out of here and it won't happen unless it looks like you over took me."

"I'm not doing it."

Mary looked at Sarah. "It's okay. I can handle it."

"I know you can. And I'm sorry."

"Chuck." As Mary turned. "I'll see you when this is done." She walked over to him and held him close. Chuck put his arms around her. He hadn't hugged her in a long time. Mary backed off and looked at Sarah. "Okay ready."

Sarah looked at her and swung a right hook, Mary fell back into Chuck's arms. Chuck fell to the floor. He caressed her cheek as it started to turn pink. He bent down and kissed her forehead and laid her gently down on the floor of the elevator. Casey grabbed his arm. "Now Chuck, we got to go."

Chuck looked at his mom as he turned the corner and ran out with Sarah and Casey. They headed back down to the train and pulled down the tarp by now the moon had danced across the sky and the sun was peaking up slowly. Casey shot at the door of the one container opening it so that Chuck could slip inside. He sat down at the computer and started figuring out how these mini worked. Sarah stood beside him as Casey watched from the outside. Chuck starts hacking. "How long will it take?" Chuck looks up at Sarah. "Hours, days?" Its full of encryption codes." "I need my mom."

Sarah sits down beside him. "You can do this, your dad put the information into the 2.0, its there you just need to trust yourself." "What can I do?"

Chuck looked around. "See if there is a remote or a way to fly these things. They must be built to work on auto pilot but there has to be a way to manually fly them as well. Sarah got up and opened drawers and cupboards and slid open what looked like kitchen appliance garages. Sarah came up behind Chuck and lifted the last one and found a manual flight simulator. Chuck typed into the computer and looks to see if he could bypass the last person that logged on. Chuck clicked a few keys and somehow accessed the Wifi device which allowed him to access the MAC address media access page then he was able to access any and all files, thanks to whoever logged in using this address. Smiling at Sarah, he pressed enter and up came up a password protected pop up. Chuck closed his eyes. Just when he thought that he had gotten somewhere. Chuck looks around trying to figure out a password. After a few attempts. He remembers the story that his mom read to him and those words that his mom repeated several times when she read to him the Snow Queen. He types in Frost, figuring the obvious but when he pressed enter it didn't work. Then he typed in Snow Queen, nothing again. "How many chances do you have?"

"Don't know?"

"Is there a hint somewhere? Your mom had to convince Volkoff to use certain passwords that your mom then was able to send to your dad?"

Chuck looked at the screen, then thought back to when he was 8 and his mom was reading to him. "She was the Frost Queen."

"The Frost Queen that saved Lapland and its kingdom, the King is my dad and the prince is me. Then the Frost Queen returned home."

Sarah was a bit confused but knew that the story that Mary had read to him all those years ago was he way to show him, one day she'd return and it up to the prince, Chuck to do that." Chuck looked at the screen then his keyboard. His mom's voice rang through his head. "The answers have always been here, your dad put them there. Chuck typed in Frost Queen and pressed enter. The screen went black then lit up. 'ACES CHARLES.'

Sarah looked at the screen then at Chuck. "It's something that my dad use to say to me. Aces in a card game can be either a high or low card depending on what card game your playing."

**Back at the compound**

Alexei ran down to where Mary was when he heard that Mary and the two others had been taken out. Alexei caressed Mary's cheek and could tell that she was still groggy. "How are you?"

"Where did they go?"

"You mustn't move?"

"I need to get them."

"I sent my men out to find them."

"You were right Alexei, they weren't tourists and I am sorry."

Alexei helped Mary up. "You always want to see the good in people and I admire that."

"So now what?"

"We need to get to the train, Polarstein should be entering the Bering Sea anytime now."

Chuck opened the manifest for the minis after looking in several files but the more he looked the easier it got. As if his dad and mom knew every step and key stroke Chuck took. Chuck felt some peace that he had not felt in a long time. He could feel his parents beside him. Even if it was all in his head.

Alexei and Mary jumped into an all-terrain vehicle and drove down to the train. Casey could see up on the hill that someone was coming. "We have company and their coming in fast."

Sarah left Chuck to ward off whoever was coming and give him some time to finish. Casey and Sarah start firing when they came close enough. Casey managed to hit one of drivers making that car roll down the hill. Casey runs out of bullets and jumps inside looking for more. Thanks to Sarah he was able to see what was inside the cupboards. Grabbing a few guns he left. Chuck quickly typed and disarmed all the mini's and as he walked out. He glanced over and saw that the undercarriage of the train was hot. He turns and calls out to Sarah and Casey to run. Chuck jumps out and shields Sarah as the bomb goes off. Alexei and Mary arrive and step out but are thrown back against the side of the hill due to the blast.

Mary screams. "Chuck!" And gets up. Alexei looks at her. Then looks at Chuck getting up and for that split-second, this guy Chuck, that Mary just called out to, reminded him of someone in Mary's past. He looked back at Mary. "You lied to me. You been in contact with your husband this whole time. He's not, your right, he's not a tourist, he's your son. He's Stephen's son. You led me on."

"I did nothing. One day I told myself that I was going to find a way to stop you and now I have."

Mary started to move. Alexei raised his gun. "You betrayed me."

"You betrayed yourself."

"You hurt me I hurt you!" He moved his arm and fired two shots hitting Chuck. Chuck fell back, Sarah screamed. It was all happening so fast yet felt like it had happened in slow motion. Mary watched as Alexei pulled the trigger and fired. Mary grabbed her gun and turned and fired hitting Alexei. Alexei fell into the snow. Casey kicked the gun out of his hand. Sarah turned and fell fast. She ripped open his jacket. Chuck whispers. "So cold." Sarah fears the worst. Sarah continues to check Chuck out and sees blood but doesn't know where it is coming from. She ripped his shirt and saw the vest, but where is the blood coming from. She lifts him up. Mary joins her and takes his coat off. "He's hit but I don't know where." Mary checks him out and sees that the bullet grazed him just above the waistline. The other was stopped by his vest.

Sarah rests her head on his as Mary holds his hand. Casey cuffs Volkoff and calls it in. They wait to the side as the train continues to burn. Smoke and flames could be seen for miles. Casey calls the Polarstein and to their relief they start up and within a few hours arrive in the Bering Sea, minutes from turning into Okhotsk. Volkoff is taken away and the four wait the arrival of Polarstein. Jennings walks out and shake hands with Casey, Sarah and Chuck. He turns to Mary. "Frost it has been awhile."

"It has Jennings."

"Thank you. All of you for what you've done. Our security system is still intact and safe. We can continue to protect the North."

"So, when will you head back out." "In a few hours, then we head to Japan and turn around. Your all welcome to ride back with us."

"Thanks, we will let you know."

Jennings walked back to the ship. Casey slipped his arm around Chuck and headed back to Volkoff's car. Sarah got in as Mary drove them back to the tavern. Chuck laid back on a a bench while Sarah took care of him. Mary went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Johnny Black and four glasses. Sarah had just finished taping up his side and removing the vest where it left a huge welt above his heart. Casey grabbed some ice and towel and gave it to him. Chuck nodded a thanks. Mary poured four glasses. "Thank you all for what you did for me and putting an end to this long overdue nightmare."

The four raised their glasses. "Frost." Mary looked over to the bar. "Phone."

Mary excused herself.

"So how are you feeling?" As Casey sat down. "Like I did when Bryce shot me but ten times worse."

"So, we can put an end to this mission."

"Looks like it guys. So you want to head back with the Polarstein and fly out of Japan to LA?"

Chuck looks at Sarah. "We could, make sense when we are on this side of the world."

They enjoyed their drinks when Mary returned. Chuck knew that she was not staying by the look she gave him. "I want to say that it has been an honour to work with you three and most of all to see my son again."

Chuck sat up the best he could. "I need to go."

Chuck stood up. "Mom you can't."

Mary walked up to him. "Chuck, I have to head back to DC and come clean, now that I have all the proof I need, even if it took 20 years. Plus, I have to meet your father." "What about Ellie?"

Mary looked at her son. "I promise to see her, but I have to do this first. I will come back." She placed her hands on his face and kissed his cheek. Chuck wrapped his arms around her. Sarah and Casey smiled. Mary walked over to Sarah. "Thank you for loving my son and taking care of him." "It's been my pleasure. Take care."

"I will." "Major Casey, it has been an honour. Thank you for what you do for our country and most of all what you do for my son."

"It is an honour Agent Frost and I'm the lucky one."

Mary walked back to Chuck and kissed him one more time. "If you two don't head back home on the Polarstein I have a place that you might want to visit before you head back to LA. Here are the directions. My treat."

Mary walked to the door of the tavern and in her petite style turned and gave a warm smile. Chuck had the same smile. Holding his side, he waved with his free hand. A gust of cold air blew in and Mary walked out. Sarah looked at the piece of paper. "It beats sleeping on a ship for a week?"

Chuck winked at her. "Casey." Casey looked at him. "We are going to check out this place that Mary has recommended. Then we will meet you back in LA."

"Figured that you two weren't up for the high seas."

"One mission on the high seas is enough for me." The three laughed, Chuck held his side.

**Hours later**

Casey boarded the Polarstein and would call Beckman once they got out to sea. Chuck and Sarah walked back and saw that Interpol had been busy as the compound was overtaken with Interpol agents. Mary had arranged a helicopter to take them to their location. Chuck wasn't a fan of choppers but after this mission they were becoming tolerable.

It was early morning when they arrived at the Ivalo Airport in Lapland Finland. Sarah gave the airport's desk clerk the piece of paper and a car drove up. The driver grabbed their bags and drove them to the Kakslauttanen Igloo Arctic resort. It was still dark even for the early hour that it was. The driver drove down a snowy path and stopped outside what looked like an igloo. The driver got out and grabbed their bags and headed up two freshly shovelled steps and deck.

The driver unlocked the door. The heat from the room hit their faces. Their bags were placed on the bench. Chuck slowly walked up the stairs and saw the look on Sarah's face. Chuck slipped the driver some cash and he gave Chuck their keys. Chuck closed and locked the door. Sarah walked in and took her coat off. The far windows looked like an igloo and the view was breath taking. Under the windows was a day bed with thick quilts and blankets covering it. To her right was a small kitchen and sitting area then off to the side was the bedroom. Sarah walked into the room and saw the larger than life sleigh bed. Walking out she headed to the bathroom and saw a bathtub and walk in shower. Chuck slipped his coat off and laid it over Sarah's. They met in the middle of the room and let out a huge sigh as they embraced each other.

"This beats the Polarstein." "It sure does." As their lips met, it had been a long journey for both of them and it had progressed quickly, but it took a lifetime to get to this point. Chuck held her close as he put everything, he had into kissing her and Sarah appreciated.

Chuck let go and it was his turn to walk around and checks out the digs. Sarah figured that he needed sometime. Sarah looked at him, he didn't expect to have his mom leave again. She watched as he touched his chest and though he was in pain, he felt peace, she could see it on his face. Chuck walked to the igloo style window and saw Sarah lying down. He slipped in beside her and noticed that she had fallen asleep. Chuck grabbed one of the quilts and covered them up. The day came and went, and Chuck woke up to find that he was alone. There were fresh logs in the fireplace and the bathroom light was on. Chuck grabbed his things and went to have a long overdue shower. When he walked out he saw Sarah sitting in a hot steaming bath. Chuck grabbed a towel and sat down beside Sarah in the tub. "You feel better?"

Chuck sat down on the floor and laid his arm across the rim of the tub. Sarah's wet hand encased his. "Yeah, I even smell better too." Chuck looked up. "Oh, the other thing. Not sure what to feel. But I am done trying to figure it out. Like you said I turned out pretty good without my parents being around and we you and I have found each other." "You did, we did."

Sarah slid her fingers in his. Chuck looked at her. "How are you?" "Glad to be done. And happy to be here with you." Chuck leaned forward and kissed her hand. "Would you like me to wash your back?"

Sarah reached for the washcloth and the bar of soap. Chuck got up and sat up on his knees and leaned over lathering the soap in his hand then grabbing the cloth. He lathered the cloth and placed it on her back. Wiping long and short strokes and covering her shoulders, he took his time. Sarah sat with her knees close to her body arching her back. His hand let loose of the cloth as Sarah felt it fall. Chuck slid his wet hand over her wet naked body. Edging her waist and hip bones then sliding upwards to her neck. Chuck grazed her left breast that made her shiver. Chuck rinsed her back then leaned back. Sarah leaned back as well sliding further into the water. Chuck leaned forward and rested his arms on the rim then rested his head on his arms. Sarah saw his side. "Bandages sticking?"

"Yeah. Feels not bad." Sarah ran her fingers through his wet hair, then rubbed his neck. Chuck looked at her, Sarah turned to face him and extended her arms. Chuck got up as Sarah grabbed the end of his towel and slipped his towel off. Without missing a beat Sarah brought him closer touching his warm lips. The water slipped over the edge as Sarah held him close. Chuck kissed her hard as his arms moved over her. Chuck sat back on his knees bringing Sarah up and forward. Chuck turned in the large tub making Sarah sit on his lap more comfortably. Chuck's long arms held her close as they stayed closed. They just sat together in the water, holding each other closely.

Sarah got up and figured that they had enough in the bath tub. She grabbed his towel and one for her. Then found two bath robes and put them on. They walked into the kitchen to see what they could eat. Chuck found plate of cheeses and fruit. He found a box of crackers, some champagne and two glasses. "I guess we can order in, later if they have that sort of thing here?"

Sarah poured them some champagne and they enjoyed the tray. Chuck took his last sip and noticed the lights in the sky. Walking over they looked out the window to see the sky dancing with green, purple, and blue lights. "Aurora Borealis, this is one thing you don't get to see in LA."

Sarah crawled onto the bed and sat on her knees. Finishing her glass. Chuck walked back and grabbed a bottle of wine and joined her. "Now I see why the windows look like they do." They watched for hours, sipping wine and kissing on and off. Chuck laid on his back with his feet facing the main room. Sarah put her glass down and sat beside him. Chuck rested his arm behind his back exposing his chest. Sarah slid her hand inside his robe. Caressing and dragging her fingers over his chest. She opened up his belt and let the material fall to the side. He was still wearing his towel which Sarah ran her fingers along the side opening the towel but not removing it. Rising she climbed over him straddling his waist. Chuck brought his arm out from behind him and placed them on her upper legs. As the colors faded into the dark sky it was now the stars turn to dazzle them. Chuck sat up as Sarah removed his robe from his shoulders. Chuck grabbed her robe and kissed her expose chest. Chuck slid her robe off her shoulder kissing her bare skin. Dragging his lips across her neckline. He opened her robe and slipped the towel open at the same time. Chuck lifted her and laid her down on the bed. Giggling, Sarah bit her lips as Chuck's hands seemed to have a mind of their own. She didn't expect to react as fast as she did, but it felt amazing. Chuck slid in between her legs as Sarah held him close. Chuck lifted her hips slightly as they both gasped as they became one. Sarah fell back into his arms as he embraced her, as he moved towards her. Sarah was amazed by his strength and all that he had gone through the last few days. Chuck and Sarah made love, continuing into the next day. By the third day they figured that they needed some fresh air.

Spending the morning outside, walking and checking out the resort they walked back in and ordered lunch. Sarah went to hang up their coats when Chuck heard his cell. Walking over to the table, it read an unknown number and that it had called several times. Chuck answered cautiously. "Chuck? It's your mom."

Chuck changed ears. Then snapped his fingers to get Sarah's attention. Sarah came by as Chuck put the phone on speaker. "Hi mom."

"You two enjoying your little holiday?"

"Very much, we just got back from going for a walk. So, where are you?"

"Still in DC, it's been a long few days. I meet with General Beckman and some other CIA officials in a few hours. Your dad says hi."

"Tell him I say hi as well, we both do."

"You have more questions?"

"Yeah, I do."

"In time, I will tell you everything." But Chuck couldn't wait.

"Mom, where you Casablanca?"

Mary paused. Chuck looked at Sarah. "Yes, I had to find out what Volkoff was planning and who was receiving the stolen intel from Polarstein. When Jennings let me know of the threat to Polarstein, I used Casablanca as a code name so that whoever Volkoff had on the inside would think that they were talking to one of Volkoff's men. So, I used Bogart and Casablanca, because it was one of your dads and my favourite movies. And it worked."

"What about the soldier that was shot?"

"He was picked up and sent to Germany."

"He lived?"

"Yes. But the third person that Jefferson took care of didn't. We lost too many but no more. I better go, but we will see each other soon. The Snow Queen will always come back for her prince. Love you."

Chuck paused and breathed the words as Mary hung up. Sarah slid her arms inside his and brought him close. Chuck rested his chin on her shoulder.

**2 days later LA - Castle**

Chuck headed downstairs like he had done before and the last time he was there, he had just broken it off with Hannah and Sarah had ran after him. He prepared himself to see Shaw. But Castle was empty. Casey came in shortly after and Sarah arrived about a half hour later. The three looked at each other wondering where Shaw was. Beckman came on the screen. "Welcome home team, I am guessing that you want to know where Daniel Shaw is. Well because the last mission took longer than we expected he was called back to DC to rejoin the team he was on before he came to Castle." "Awe shucks I was hoping that he had an accident at Pendleton."

"Sorry Major, but if it is any consolation, he wasn't impressed that he was sent there." The three chuckled. "So again, welcome back. Please sit."

"We were able to shut down all of Alexei Volkoff's organizations, thanks to finding Hydra. The F-22's have been located and destroyed along with the mini's that were destroyed in the blast."

"What about my mom, General?"

Beckman stayed silent. "Frost continues to meet with CIA officials and."

"Will she be reassigned?"

"That will be up to the CIA and her."

"When will I get to see her?"

"Chuck, team. Honestly, I can't I say, how long these things will take. She was gone for 20 years and there are 20 years of questions that must be answered."

"I understand that General, but what about the question I still have and my sister. Do I tell her that our mom is alive?"

"That is up to you, but if you do tell her the truth you will have to tell her your secrets as well. Is that what you want to do?"

"Do I have a choice? If I do tell her the chances of me going to a padded cell in some dark underground bunker is most likely to happen?"

"Chuck, I don't see that happening. What you three have done and how you work together, I can't see that they'll consider sending you underground. Telling your sister might be what we all need. Now that you mom is back, Ellie will find out sooner or later and it will be better to hear it from you. So yes, your sister will know that you have the Intersect and that your parents both work for the CIA. In regard to your security, I think that it is taken care of." Beckman looking at Casey and Sarah."

"Thank you General." Casey and Sarah replied.

Sarah walked up to Chuck and slid her hand into his. General picked up on it, smiled slightly and said goodbye.

Sarah turn to face Chuck. Casey leaned on the table. "So, what's the plan Chuck?"

"How do you want to tell them?"

**A week later**

Casey greeted Ellie and Devon outside the Orange Orange. They both looked at each other. "John."

"Devon, Ellie, thanks for coming. Chuck and Sarah will be here shortly."

Casey opened the door which surprised the two of them as he unlocked the door. The three walked in as Casey locked the door behind him. Devon and Ellie stood against the wall then look up as Chuck and Sarah came out from behind the counter. They were holding hands that got Ellie's attention. Chuck let go of Sarah's hand and hugged Ellie and Devon. "So, your probably wondering why you're here."

"I guess we are, it's not everyday that your asked to meet your brother at a yogurt shop, this early in the morning."

"I need to show you something and tell both you something even bigger. Come with us."

Sarah walked back around the counter and through the back door, the four followed as Chuck walked passed Sarah and looked into dome shaped scanner that Sarah had pulled down. It scanned Chuck's eye, then the panel opened up. Ellie and Devon cautiously followed Chuck and Sarah down a flight of stairs into lower Castle. Chuck motioned for them to sit down. Ellie and Devon sat down. Chuck, Sarah and Casey stood in front of them, then sat down.

"Chuck what's going on and what is this place?"

Chuck looked at Sarah and Casey then at Ellie and Devon. Sarah squeezed his hand. "This might sound way out there, and maybe hard to believe, even crazy. Trust me been there done that." Chuck started started talking.

"It started almost three years ago. The night of my birthday party. I was in my room and Morgan noticed that I had received an email from Bryce Larkin, whom I had not heard from since he got me kicked out of Stanford. Morgan left and after opening the email, I clicked on it and what it looked like could only be described as thousands of pictures flashing in front of me. This went on for some time, then I passed out. When I woke up, I was able to retrieve a lot of data and knew things that I knew that I shouldn't. With in a day or so Casey and Sarah arrived. I didn't know till things got dicey that Casey worked for the NSA and Sarah was a CIA agent." Ellie and Devon were speechless.

"I found out that Bryce had stole some files well a lot of files that were embedded into a larger file called the Intersect. And that Sarah and Casey were hired to find these files and return them to DC, but when they found out that all those files were in my head, they couldn't do that. So, for the last three years they have been protecting me and my family, while I help them with cases that need the intel that I know. A year ago I was very close to going into a padded cell because my identity was found out and some bad people came looking for me. Thankfully, Sarah and Casey prevented that from happening. After that I wanted to know everything I could about who created the Intersect, I secretly did a search and I found him, then you wanted to have dad walk you down the aisle. In short, I found out who created the Intersect which also led to me finding dad."

"Dad?"

"Yes, our dad created the Intersect, and had the files safely hidden in the CIA but when, our dad found out that they were going to be used for evil he had Bryce steal them from the DNI, also Ellie, Bryce had me expelled from Stanford because, Bryce was a spy and that Stanford was going to recruit me into the CIA. When our dad found out, he and Bryce got me expelled to protect me from joining the CIA. Then felt that sending me the Intersect was the safest place for them, hence Sarah and Casey being here to protect me."

Ellie looked at Devon then at her brother. "There's more?"

"Yeah. I am a spy, well not officially with a badge but I work along side with a General Diane Beckman in DC."

"General Beckman, I saw her name come up on your tv screen. I came into your room to thank you for finding my key card and when I said the name Agent Carmichael, her name popped up."

"Surprise! So, the General gives us missions to go on and we basically save the world. We just came back from one and Ellie when I found out what I did I was shocked, but it answered a lot of questions. You will have a lot more as you were older and you were left with a lot of responsibility while we were growing up. Ellie, when I found our dad, he didn't want to be found, but I found him and he felt obligated to see us, see you. He was always around but we never knew that. And you remember how you felt and how you found peace knowing that dad was back in our lives. I want you to do that same with what I am going to tell you."

Ellie squeezed Devon's hand. "Ellie, I found our mom and I know where she has been for the last 20 years. Most of it can be explained but there is a lot more that I want answers for as well. She has promised to tell me, tell us." Ellie started to cry. Sarah wiped her cheek. "Ellie, our mom is a spy, dad's a spy and she have been on a mission for the last 20 years and is now finally able to come home to us."

Ellie looked at Sarah and Casey and as they nodded, she knew that Chuck wasn't kidding. "Where is she?"

Chuck got up and walked over to Ellie as Ellie started to cry uncontrollably. Chuck held her. He let her vent as he did when he found out. Chuck tried to answer her questions the best he could. Sarah and Casey and Devon let the two have some time. Sarah heard one of Castles phone ringing. She went to answer it and returned. "Chuck, can I speak to you?" Devon walked back in and held Ellie.

"Phone?"

"I can't."

"You might want to take this one?"

Chuck walked over to the phone and picked it up. Chuck looked at Sarah and motioned for her to head upstairs. Chuck hung up as Sarah ran upstairs. "El?"

Ellie lifted her head. "I need to show you something."

Ellie's eyes were swollen and red. Devon walked her out as Sarah came down the stairs. Ellie and Devon saw two sets of legs coming in behind her. Ellie looked up. Sarah stepped out of the way as Mary and Stephen came into view. Ellie looked up and looked at her parents. Chuck didn't know what to say or did he know what Ellie was going to say or do. Chuck hugged his dad then his mom. Ellie watched as her mom walked closer to her. Stephen stood by Chuck, Sarah and Casey. "Eleanor? My beautiful daughter."

Mary saw Ellie's arm leave her side. Mary embraced her daughter for the first time in 20 years.

Thanks for stopping by, let me know what you thought. Take care…..Mssupertigz


End file.
